I Love Potions Detentions
by ZathoryGlum
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy spend an awful lot of time in potions detention, what happens when Draco finds Harry's diary over a lost diary. Takes place in 5th Year. AU- Voldemort defeated after 2nd Year. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

_Zathory glum here with a random harry potter fanfic I wrote a while ago when I was bored and ill hope you like it._

_Warnings- boyxboy , to be more specific HarryxDraco if y'all don't like it then don't read it -.-_

_Disclaimer- I did not write harry potter that was the lovely J.K Rowling that done that so I don't own the characters, names, places, things, stuff ._

_Once again I hope you enjoy :)_

_also I should warn you that some characters will be OOC see if you can guess which. _

_Chapter one._

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

Harry Opened his eyes. Malfoy was scratching something into the desk beside him.

"Will you cut that out!"

Stupid Potions detentions. He didn't even know why he was here. Well probably it was because he had hexed Malfoy, still he was asking for it, saying those things about Herm.

_Scratch Scratch Scratch_

Malfoy was watching him a sneer all over his face.

"Malfoy I swear I will Curse you if you don't cut that the hell out"

Harry looked over to see what Malfoy had scored into the desk.

_**Harry Potter is a poof**_

Harry reached for his wand to charm it off the desk.

"Aw well crap"

Snape had taken their wands off them. Malfoy leaned back in his chair and yawned.

"That Mudblood Granger has been telling everyone you're a homo"

He looked at Harry with an expression Harry couldn't place. Harry smirked.

"In the muggle school I went to boys used to get girls to like them by being mean to them. Want to tell me something Malfoy?"

Malfoy smirked.

"Potter, I shall put aside that ridiculous accusation for a moment. But that whole system is totally flawed, I mean people just don't respond to that, trust me"

"Some do" Harry said with a sigh, he looked at the essay he was supposed to be writing. That was so embarrassing. Malfoy actually spoke to him as if he was a person. Ugh that was not right.

_Ok this chapter was reaaaaly short -.- but don't worry I have a lot written so the chapters will be flying up(hopefully)_

_also, review I want to know what you think :)_

_-zg_

_**[EDIT: -9/05/2011] I'm going back through all the old chapters checking for mistakes and fixing things.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Zathory Glum here with the same messages as last time :)_

_**Warnings- boyxboy , to be more specific HarryxDraco if y'all don't like it then don't read it -.-**_

_**Disclaimer- I did not write harry potter that was the lovely J.K Rowling that done that so I don't own the characters, names, places, things, stuff .**_

_Once again I hope you enjoy :)_

_also I should warn you that some characters will be OOC see if you can guess which. _

_Also the first part of this chapter focuses on Draco and the second half on Harry, but don't worry I'll mark out where_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Some do"_

Draco's eyes widened, wait what? He opened his mouth to ask what He'd ment, it came out a tad differently.

"Potter you're a dirty faggot"

The tension had left the room, everything was normal again. Potter looked up, face as red as a beetroot.

"Yeah? And you're a filthy snob that sucks c-"

"Mister Potter, I do insist you shut that vile mouth of yours" Both boys looked up at professer Snape. Neither had noticed him enter, was he part bloody puma or something? Draco Smirked at Potter who looked terrified.

"You too Draco, I shall not allow foul mouthedness in my house. Another weeks detention the both of you, Scrubbing cauldrons without magic sound fun? "

"No, Professor Snape" Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Good, Then you are dismissed" Snape left, throughly pleased with himself.

Draco could see Potter shaking out of he corner of his eye, surely he wasn't crying?!

"Potter you fucking child, get a grip"

He looked round to see Potter not crying but Laughing … no perhaps giggling was more fitting. Draco bit back a smile.

"Well fucking done Malfoy 'Scrubbing cauldrons', yay for us"

Draco got the sneaking suspicion he was missing out on something, and he didn't like it. He stood up and with a "Fuck you potter" He was out of the room.

HP DM HP DM

Harry wiped tears from his eyes. In the Griffindor towe "Scrubbing cauldrons" obviously meant something different. Harry collected his things and returned to the tower.

"So the ferret didn't kill you then?"

Harry looked over at his read haired friend and smiled.

"No but I have another weeks detention with him because Malfoy called me a faggot"

He caught Hermiones eye.

"Hermione could I talk to you for a second?"

as neither of them showed any sign of moving Ron took his cue.

"I'll see you later I'm off to bed, well I say bed Seamus has firew-"

"Go Ron" shouted Harry.

After a brief staring match Harry spoke.

"Malfoy said you'd been running your mouth about _me_"

Hermione's eyes became as large as saucers and her jaw dropped. Her face started to turn red. Harry put his anger aside for a moment to contemplate how much of a mistake he'd made.

"Harry. James. Potter." she spoke so quietly that Harry almost leaned in to hear her better, realising that he rather valued his head, he didn't.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such things"

He could have _sworn_ that her hair was getting bigger, like a lions. Harry wondered when she was going to start shouting, he quickly wished he hadn't.

"**I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU BELIEVE SOMETHING**_** THAT **_**STUPID**_** THAT **_**QUICKLY. PUTTING ASIDE THE FACT THAT YOU **_**ACTUALLY**_** BELIEVED A WORD THAT DRACO BLOODY MALFOY SAID. HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"** She sighed and looked like she was going to cry " For god's sake Harry you confided in me and made me swear that I wouldn't tell anyone, you even forbade me to write it in my diary and you just assume that I would go 'Running my mouth' as you oh so eloquently put it because that toss pot Malfoy said so"

she sat down and put her head in her hands. After talking a moment to regroup I sat down beside her and put my arm around her "Herm, I am so so so sorry I was just mad 'cause of what Malfoy said"

She stood up "Yeah it's _always _about Malfoy isn't it, I'm going to bed" She stormed off leaving Harry wondering wtf just happened. He shook his head and slumped up to bed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_M'kay this chapter was longer (still really short though ) but ima try and expand on the next few so make them longer, __**just **__ for you :)_

-zg


	3. Chapter 3

_Hullo, _

_remember that I said that these chapters would be 'flying up' hehe weeeeell that was before I 'misplaced' the notepad with the next 5 chapters written on it. Oops._

_Now I'm not completely stupid, I can actually remember what I wrote... sort of. So I sorta know what I'm going to write so, sadly this next chapter will be a complete improvisation on my part._

Harry slumped onto his bed, sometimes he did not understand women, he so did not get why Hermionewas still mad, he'd apologised hadn't he? He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Harry opened his eyes and sat up to see Ron standing at the opposite side of the room pointing at Harry and screaming. To say Harry was confused was a gross understatement, although upon seeing the spider sitting smugly on top of his covers, he put the pieces together. Ok the spider was quite big but it was still no excuse for Ron to make that noise. He flicked the spider off him and got up and got changed. All He had to concentrate on today was getting Herm to forgive him. Down in the common room Hermione was curled up on a sofa with a book, Harry sat opposite her, he seen her eyes flicker to him. If he'd blinked he would have missed it.

"I'm waiting on Ronald" she said.

"You might be waiting a while, there was a spider, he got pretty spooked"

She lowered her book and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not talking to you" she scowled.

"I won't bother you then." He said returning her stare. She didn't blink until Ron walked into the room and poked the back of Harry's head.

"I can't believe you left me in the room with that monster"

Harry smirked. "It's not nice to talk about Neville that way you know"

Hermione let out a single laugh, then covered her mouth with her hand and frowned at Harry. Ron poked the back of her head again. "That thing almost ate me."

Before Harry could respond Hermione stood up. " We should go to breakfast"

She started walking, quickly, Harry and Ron had to jog to keep up with her.

"Hermione, If I told you that I was really really really really sorry, would you forgive me?"

He tried to do a puppy dog look, just incase it helped, Hermione considered it for a moment.

"I suppose, only 'cause you're so irresistible" She smiled at him.

"Flattery will get you nowhere hun, but I really am sorry"

She punched him in the arm, maybe a little harder than necessary, and they walked into the great hall.

HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM

Draco sat up in bed, still recovering from the dream he'd just had. He got up and had a shower. Totally not thinking about that dream. He he walked back into the room, there was a letter on his bed. He instantly recognised the writing as his mothers. That's unusual he thought his mother never usually only contacted him during the week.

HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM

"Potter"

Harry jumped, looking up at Professor McGonagall

"if I have to tell you once more to pay attention you'll be serving detention with me tonight!"

Harry tried, and failed ,to look like he was paying attention to the lecture that McGonagall was giving them on 'the dangers of transfiguring yourself into an inanimate object' thrilling. Malfoy had not been at breakfast and it bothered him, he told himself the only reason he cared was because Malfoy could be plotting against him, yeah right.

At that moment Malfoy burst into the classroom, shirt buttoned up wrong, hair wet, and looking very worried. Well he had every right to be worried, Harry knew that he would not want to be on the receiving end of the look McGonagall was giving him.

"Explain yourself, Mister Malfoy"

He composed himself surprisingly quick.

"I slept in professor, I am truly sorry"

He tried to look remorseful. But Harry knew better.

"Well that's too bad, you have detention with me tonight."

Malfoy opened his mouth to argue, but the look on McGonagalls face warned him not to. "Now go sit down"

Malfoy looked around, there were no seats, except beside... aw crap!

Potter

_Yeah, there was more to this chapter, but I'm lazy and yano..._

_don't worry I'll have the next chapter up soon enough. PROMICE!_

_also...REVIEW it makes me feel special ^_^ _

_-zg_


	4. Chapter 4

_Zathory glum here with a very late update :(_

_sorry peeps, but here it is; chapter umm... something_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry looked around the room, the only free seat was beside him. Ron had insisted, well begged actually on sitting beside Herm. Malfoy walked over and sat beside him, then moved the chair as far away from Harry as the desk would allow. Harry did the same.

"Don't talk to me" Harry said harshly, Malfoy just looked at him.

" I wasn't planning on, Potter"

Harry smirked " You just did"

Draco sighed.

"Don't" was all he said and he turned to listen to McGonagall.

Draco had not slept in, he had got up at the same time he always did, the reason he was late was because he hadn't been able to stop reading the letter he got from his mother, telling him that he wasn't welcome home for Christmas, well it actually read something like this;

Draco,

Lucius and I have decided that it would be best if you did not return to Malfor Manor for the Christmas break. Instead yo should spend some time with Pansy Parkinson , she's a good girl.

Narcissa Malfoy.

It wasn't the fact that she'd signed it her full name that had upset him, but never before had they told Draco he wasn't to come home, they hadn't even called it home, they called it Malfoy Manor. Draco would have to write home at lunch and find out what happened, unless... No. It was too horrible to even consider. His parents just wanted to spend some time alone, yeah, that'll be what it is,.

Harry was disappointed to say the least he'd expected some banter with Malfoy but he decided to leave it, Malfoy didn't look himself. In fact the closer he looked like... no! Malfoy was crying.

"Potter! Detention, I told you before, **pay attention**"

_aw crap_.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_well folks, that's it for this chapter, although straight after this I'm writing the next one so I should have it up fairly quickly :) _

_-zg_


	5. Chapter 5

_Zathory glum here^_^_

_also, sorry that the last chater was sooo short _

_sorry peeps, but here it is; chapter 5_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Draco sat by himself at lunch, he had re-written the letter so many times it troubled him, he had always been able to talk himself out of trouble, but this time he couldn't find the right words.

Eventually he came out with this;

Dear Mother and Father,

It is unfortunate that I mustn't return for Christmas, as it has turned

out that Pansy is returning home for Christmas. It is unfortunate that she is going, but on the bright side Blaise Zabbini is staying, his father is away for Christmas so he says that they'llcelebrate some other time. I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.

Your loving son, Draco

Draco stood up and went to the owlery to post his letter.

Harry stood in the owlery feeding Hedwig 'Owl Snax!' He liked spending time with her; she understood him, and never made judgements, well, none she voiced anyhow. "You know what sucks Hedwig? I'm spending like, no time with Herm & Ron anymore, I have detention all the time, but on the upside I ge-"

"Talk to animals often Potter?"

Harry jumped and Hedwig glared at him, disgruntled. He turned around to see Malfoy.

"Bugger off ferret, no-one wants you here"

Malfoy looked upset for a second before composing himself, he walked further into the owlery.

"First off Potter, fuck you. Secondly at least I'm not a queer like you!"

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Malfoy, who didn't flinch.

"That's right Potter, cast a spell in here and get bird crap all over you, idiot"

Malfoy shook his head and walked over to a window and called his owl down. Harry left, there was nothing he had to say to that.

Draco stroked his owl, Romulus was the best owl ever, he was also the fastest owl in the entire owlery, a fact that Draco always seemed to pass on. As he tied the letter to Romulus' leg Potters owl flew over and stood beside his owl, greatly interested in the whole process. When he was done he looked at Potters owl dead in the eyes "What do you want" Draco was sure that if it had eyebrows it'd have raised one of them, even Potters owl was smug. Romulus seemed to like him/ her though... bloody great. He tapped Romulus lightly on the head. "Romulus, can you take this to mother." He understood and flew off. "Romulus is too good for you, I bet you go with _all _ the owls." Before he could ask himself why he'd just said and done that, the clock chimed, it was the end of lunch, and potions with the Griffindors, _aw crap._

Hedwig was miffed she didn't like that boy with the white hair, it was the one Harry spoke about. She flew up to her perch and awaited Romulus' return.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_well folks, that's it for this chapter, It was longer so I split it up so you'd get an update sooner. _

_:D Peace out._

_-zg_


	6. Chapter 6

_Zathory glum here^_^_

_Peace out, here is Chapter 6_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Potions was a disaster, everyone was angry. Harry because of the crap Malfoy said. Draco because of his parents. Pansy because Drake had abandoned them at lunch. Hermionie and Ron because Harr has spent his lunch elsewhere again. And Snape was angry because of the shocking amounts of students around him.

"So Harry, where were you at lunch?"

Hermione seemed upset with him.

"I was at the owlery, I was sending a letter to Lupin"

"Harry, You never hang out with us any more you're always either at detention or at the bloody owlery."

harry looked Hermione dead in the eye and smiled.

"Hermione, I promise that I'll hang out with you tomorrow at lunch, last day before the holidays, right?"

Hermionie looked down, embarrassed.

"The thing is Harry that Ron invited me to the burrow for the Holidays and we're sort of leaving tomorrow" Harry's hart sank, he wasn't invited. "It's cool"

"Oh Harry, Ron wanted to invite you but Bill and Fleur will be there with their baby, so there wouldn't be enough room."

Hermione smiled apolitically at him. "I'll go get the lacewing flies"

Harry sighed, someone tapped his shoulder, it was Ron. "Harry mate, I'm really sorry but I had to pick between you and Herm, and you know, I thought that if we could spend some time together something might happen, you never hang out with us anymore anyway"

Harry snapped. "Well I'm surprised that you noticed, I get ignored by both of you anyway, you two are too busy flirting with each other, it's bloody annoying "

He turned around and mixed the potion in front of him, it was perfect to far. There was an awkward silence when Hermione returned. The people in front of them were talking too loudly, maybe that's why they listened in.

Draco was angry at Pansy, she _wouldn't_ shut up.

"Draco, where were you at lunch, we _missed _ you" Draco sighed.

"Pansy, this morning I received a letter from my parents telling me that no-one wanted me back at Malfoy manor this Christmas, so I thought that perhaps instead of listening to you flirting with me all lunch I thought I'd do something productive and find find out why the hell my parents hate me, After I wrote my letter I went to the owlery to post it. Does that sound like a good enough reason not to hang out with you?"

"Well your parents probably found out what you did last summer, I mean there were pictures of you and -"

Draco clamped his hand over her mouth and looked behind him. Granger and Potter were clearly listening to his confersation.

"Problem Potter?"

Potter shook his head and continued mixing the potion. Granger however kept looking at him with a wierd look his face.

"What do you want mudblood?"

She flipped him off but looked away and started cutting up ingredients.

"Pansy, I told you never to mention that , ever, I told you what happened."

She nodded, she understood.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_I decided to end it there because I couldn't be bothered writing it all out -.-_

_Don't worry though I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow ^o^_

_-zg_


	7. Chapter 7

_Zathory glum here^_^_

_In the land of annoying flashbacks this chapter is the king _:)

_although I don't like the flashbacks they are **sort ** of necessary to the plot. So yano._

_I didn't like how the last chapter ended oh well :)_

_Peace out, here is Chapter 7_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Something was bothering Hermione .

"Harry at lunch, um at the owlery nothing happe-"

"No! Hermione we hate each other, why would anything happen?"

Harry looked upset, for some reason.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "it's nothing Herm, Nothing you can help with anyway."

What was going on with her best friend.

There was something going on with Draco and Pansy was going to find out, Draco had been acting weird since summer.

-cue flashback music :P-

_Date- 28 July. 10:00pm_

_Place- Ireland, Donnys Cabin (Pub)_

Draco was staying with relatives, on his fathers side, who were all like well boring and really old, he was so lonely here. He was hanging out in a pub in the local wizarding village, it was relatively quiet so he noticed when _he_ walked in, brown hair, blue eyes, slender, absolutely gorgeous... um well he wasn't _hideous, _ ok so Draco had had quite a lot to drink and not a lot to eat that day, He wasn't thinking straight. He looked over at Draco and smiled, he smiled back, he wasn't a total prat, at least when he was drunk . The boy sat at a booth across from him, a few minutes later, all the time Draco was trying not to stare at him, a girl walked in, she was fairly pretty, she had big blue eyes and long black hair. She waved at the boy and went and sat beside him. Draco ordered a drink, he was so bored it hurt.

"Ey. Mate, you waiting on someone?"

Draco turned around, both of them were staring at him.

"What? Um, no. Just by myself"

The girl laughed and the boy grinned. " Well then you've got to come over here and join us"

For a split second Draco thought about objecting but his body wouldn't let him. "You sure?"

Draco said, they both nodded. So Draco went over and sat beside the boy, who was closer.

"I'm Dom, this is my twin, Jodie." Draco laughed, "You're twins? Cool, I'm Draco"

They ordered some drinks and that's when things for a bit hazy for Draco.

He woke up the next morning on the floor or a strangers room. He stood up, head killing him. There was a boy on the bed, Draco had _no_ idea where he was.

"you're awake then are you?"

Draco jumped and turned around to see a really stunning girl, he remembered meeting her last night but he couldn't remember her name. But by the looks of the room she was a muggle, or muggle born at least.

"Draco hunny, you look confused, some downstairs and leave my brother alone" she laughed.

She made him breakfast. "Do you want to see pictures from last night, I got them developed this morning" _pictures?!_

" yeah, ok"

she picked a small brown bag and handed it to him. Most of the pictures were normal, the 3 of them messing about, but about the 10th picture in, Draco's heart stopped it was a picture of 2 boys kissing, it was a picture of _him _ and some boy _kissing."_yeah, there's a couple like that, you can keep them if you want"

There was about 4 other pictures like that, He put them in his jumper pocket. He stood up. " I should go, my parents are probably wondering where I am."

He left, he ignored her when she shouted after him.

_Why_ were there pictures.

_Why _had he done that.

He liked girls, he had never even looked at a dude before, what the hell!

-cue flashback music :P-

_Date_ -_ 29th August_

_Place – Malfoy Manor w/ Pansy_

Pansy was looking through his things and he didn't like it she was looking for a necklace or something, he just stood by his door, eyes closed concentrating on the music they had on.

"Draco, what are these!"

He looked over to where she was, she had found the pictures he had sworn that no-one would ever see. "Pansy, give me those now. What the hell are you playing at" He grabbed the pictures and held them behind his back.

"Draco... was that a boy?"

He sighed. He had sworn no one would find them.

"Yes, it was, No I'm not gay, I was really drunk"

"why did you keep them and not destroy them?"

"Pansy, get out, I'll see you on the first, I can't be bothered dealing with this right now"

She left, without saying a word. They now best friends for a reason, she knew how he was sometimes. She wouldn't say anything.

_-end flashback-_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_Well sorry about that, the flashbacks I mean I don't really like them, but you know..._

_I was going to use actual characters for the characters of Dom and Jodie but it wouldn't fit in with what I had planneeeeeed :P_

_by now. I'm off to write the next chapter._

_^o^_

_-zg_


	8. Chapter 8

_Why Hullo There ZG here with your newest instalment of ILPD_

_HOLY CRAP I've not updated in a while. I've got exams coming up and I've been studying something fierce._

_Also, upon reading the __last few__ all of the chapters the amount of spelling errors makes me want to cry T.T I apologise for them, their ever so rude._

_Chapter 8(?)_

_HP DM HP DM HP HM_

Harry was writing in his journal, he always had it with him, on the inside pocket of his robe. He wrote _everything _in it. He closed the small black book and slid it into his robes and set off for detention with Malfoy. _Great_.

Detention was fairly boring. Him and Draco barely spoke and when they did, what they said wasn't very pleasant. Harry tried to pretend that what Malfoy said didn't bother him.

And Draco tried not to stare at Harry. He Failed.

_HP DM HP DM DP HM  
_

Harry was pacing his room thinking hard, he had lost his diary. The one he wrote _everything _in, the one that could be used against him. Merlin, if he didn't find it he'd be in trouble. The last time he could remember having it was before detention. He could have sworn he'd put it in this pocket. He'd already turned the dorm upside down looking for it. He could have dropped it in detention. He ran out of the dorm, running straight into Herm.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Herm"  
She sighed and smiled, typical Harry

"Harry, me and Ron are leaving really early tomorrow, so if I don't see you, well, Bye"  
She hugged him tightly

"I'll say bye to Ron from you too okay?"

He nodded and smiled at her

"Bye Herm, I'll be back in a minute, I just need to go to the, erm, owlery"  
He walked away from her.

Hermione was worried, why the hell was Harry spending so long in the Owlery lately?

The classroom was cold, and thankfully empty, when he walked in. He walked to where he had been sitting, he got on his knees and searched under the desks for the diary.

"Shit!"

There was no diary, which either meant that someone had it, or he'd dropped it in the common room, which he was sure he hadn't done. He started to panic, _who had it ?_ Malfoy had been here with him, and had left after him, but he couldn't exactly ask him, could he. If McGonagall had it, oh Merlin, he'd be in trouble. Hell if _anyone_ had it he'd be in trouble. There was alot of people out to get him. He stood up and tried to compose himself before returning to the common room. He wouldn't sleep tonight

_HP DM HP DM DP DM DP HM_

Draco watched Potter as he left, he was about to follow when he seen the small black book under the desk in front of him. He frowned slightly and picked it up. _Diary_, it said on the front he opened the front page curious to see who it belonged to. _Harry Potter _ it said on the front page. A slow grin grew across Dracos face. He had to choices here, return it, or read it and blackmail Potter with it.

The choice was simple really. He turned the page and started reading as he made his way back to the Slytherin dungeon.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM DM HP DM HP DM_

_Yeah this is really short but I'll have the next chapter(s) up within the week, I hope._

_-zg xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_OMG another update _

_Usual applies._

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Potters deepest secrets did not satisfy Draco nearly as much as he thought they would. Now he just sort of pitied Potter. He was not looking forward to returning the diary, he knew he'd have to return it eventually, he would read a few more pages.

_HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry was stressing out he'd turned the common room upside down and he still couldn't find it. He was currently lying on his bed going over possible solutions. He knew he couldn't deny it was his because it had his name on the front. If anyone found it he would definitely be expelled and there were things in there that he could be blackmailed with. Merlin, if that fell into the wrong hands.

"Awww Crap!"

"What?"  
Ron was standing at the end of his bed with Herm looking really confused.

"What, oh nothing, I was just dreaming"  
Ron shrugged "well me and Herm just wanted to say bye and stuff" Harry smiled and stood up, he hugged Herm and nodded at Ron "I'll miss you guys so much!" Ron grabbed him and hugged him.

"Mate, we'll miss you too, sorry you couldn't come"

As soon as they left Harry remembered what he had realised before Ron and Herm came in. Malfoy _could_ have his diary. "Oh Merlin."

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

It took Draco two days to read Potters Journal. He knew he _had _to return it now. He wasn't quite sure how he could do it without Potter finding out he'd had it. After more planning than you'd think was necessary. He set off to the owlery. He couldn't risk anyone knowing he'd had it, especially his father, who would make him tell him what he had read. And he couldn't risk that.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HM DP_

Harry sat mortified at breakfast the next morning, a large black owl the he thought looked familiar had just delivered his diary. He stuffed it into his pocket, he gave the owl some toast. Seamus was looking at Harry expectantly. "Whose owl is that?"

Harry shrugged "I have no idea, it sort of looks familiar though" Harry was beginning to panic, he _needed _to find out whose owl that was, it didn't take long.

"Ey, isn't that Malfoys owl" Harry turned to see Fred and George standing behind him. "Why do you know whose owl it is?" The twins shared a look and laughed "We make it out business to know whose owls whose" "In fact we seen Malfoy skulking around near the owlery yesterday, Why was he sending you mail?"

Harry couldn't answer. He sat frozen in shock; Malfoy had had his Diary. He jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Draco sat watching nervously as Harry received the owl, He looked suspicious at first, then he looked absolutely terrified, not moving. Finnigan said something to Harry and pointed at the owl. He seen Harry compose himself and look calm. Finnigan frowned and turned away. Draco was pretty sure he'd got away with it until he Weasley twins walk up to harry and nod at him. Shit.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me"

Pansy turned around to look at him, concerned.

"What is it Draco? you look terribly worried"

"Go away Pansy"

She shrugged and turned away.

He watched Harry run out of the great hall. Draco hoped that Harry had read the note he'd put in the diary.

"Draco, why do you keep staring at the Potter boy?"

Pansy was studying him with her muddy brown eyes. Maybe he _could _tell _her_, they were best friends and after all, he could trust her, couldn't he?

"I pity him. I must be hard being...him"

Pansy frowned.

"Are you sure that's you Draco, because you're sounding like a _hufflepuff_"

He scowled at her.

"When are you leaving for the holidays again? Your endless bitch act is getting tiring"

She glared at him.

"This afternoon" She spat at him as she got up and stormed off. Draco sat all alone among the Slytherins he called his friends.

_HP DM DP DM HP DM_

_So that's that for that chapter. I have the next one written down so they should be up soon as well :3_

_-zg_


	10. Chapter 10

_Aaaaaaaand here we have chapter ten. How time flies, eh? _

_Since the last chapter I have in fact acquired the rights to Harry Potter. Just kidding –chortles-_

_Ahem, well here is CHAP 10_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Harry sat on his bed, clutching his pillow, tears in his eyes. Malfoys father was a _death eater_ and Malfoy would almost definitely have told his father about the diary. He took it out his pocket and opened it. A note fell out. Harry frowned and read it.

_ Harry Potter,_

_ I found this journal lying in a classroom and I thought that I should return it_

_ ._

Harry scrunched it up and flopped down on his bed. Malfoy had _read_ his diary, the fowl slimy greasy little ferret. Potions detention tonight would be _awkward._

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Draco lay on his bed, he could think of anything better to do. Romulus (_the owl_) was sitting on Dracos stomach. Draco was staring at him. "Rom, you let us down today, we went over this, I know you like toast but it was made clear you drop the diary and get the hell out of there"  
Romulus cocked his head to one side. Draco was beginning to get unsettled by the intensity of the stare he was getting off of this owl. "Rom don't be like that...Yes I _was_ mean to Pansy, but she's a complete cow so- OWCH ROM WHAT THE HELL" Romulus dug his claws into Dracos stomach. He flew over to Dracos bedside table and sat with his back to Draco. Draco stuck his tongue out at the bird and stood up. He walked over to the window and opened it for Romulus. The owl didn't move, except to make sure his back was to Draco at all time. "Rom I'm sorry, I'll make up with Pansy before she leaves, okay?" The owl hooted and flew out of the window.

Draco went to find Pansy because Romulus actually scared him quite a bit.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry was hanging out with Dean and Seamus at the Three Broomsticks, bored out of his skull. They were spending their time flirting with girls while Harry sat slumped on a table, butterbeer in hand. "Oi Dean, Seamus, I'm off, I'll see you later"

He put his drink down and went to leave. He bumped into someone as he walked out the door. "Oh sorry, I didn't see yo-" He looked up to see a very blonde very shocked Draco Malfoy. Harrys eyes widened and he pushed out the door. "Potter, POTTER. We need to talk" Harry kept walking.

_Oh god that was embarrassing. Maybe I should have stayed and talked to him._

"God no. I don't need to listen to what he says, stupid ferret"

_He looked sort of good in the cold, didn't he?_

"_No_ he did _not"_

Harry was losing a battle with his own mind, it was not a good sign. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and went up to the owlery.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM_

"You have GOT to be kidding me."

Harry was watching at Hedwig snuggled up to _that_ owl, the one that delivered his diary.

He walked over to them and tried to shoo the bird. Hedwig bit his finger.

"_owch_ what the hell Hedwig?!"

He sighed. "Is there _no one _I can talk to anymore."

"You can talk to _me_ if you want"

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Ooooooooh wonder who __**that**__ is :P_

_Yeah I completely made this up on the spot so blame my mind if you don't like it._

_-ZG_


	11. Chapter 11

_And here we have chapter 11!_

HP DM HP DM HP DM

"you can talk to me"

Harry spun around to see none other than Draco bloody Malfoy standing at the door, blocking his exit.

"I don't want to talk to you Malfoy"

Malfoy sighed

"Will you just get over yourself"

Harry frowned, he was right, Malfoy was here to gloat.

"Yeah, I read your journal, bid deal, yeah there was some pretty fucked up things in there but, I'm not going to tell anyone.-" Harry opened his mouth to talk "-especially not my father"

"I can't trust you."

The room was quiet for a few moments.

"I could tell you some pretty fucked up things about me, then you'd have leverage over me?"

Harry thought about it for a second, it was a reasonable deal. "Fine then, tell me"

"What now? Well erm okay- I hate being a Malfoy, I have far too many responsibilities, I have to look perfect, I have to act perfect, I have to be perfect. My parents are forcing me to marry Pansy Parkinson as soon as I get out of school to keep the family line 'pure' as they say. My father hospitalised me when I was seven because I told him that I was in love with Blaize Zabini and that I didn't want to marry Pansy ever since then me parents have been forcing me onto her" Draco stopped, out of breath. "wow" Harry beathed. A silence filled the owlery for what seemed like forever, it wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't entirely comfortable either.

"So, do you love Zabini then?"

Draco gave a short laugh.

"No, I outgrew that, loving him I mean"

Harry smirked. "When I was really little I used to think I was in love with my neighbours foster child, he was pretty cool. Then I found out he was an arsonist, yeah that wasn't so cool"

Draco cocked his head to one side. "That wasn't in your Journal"

Harry laughed humourlessly "There's a lot of stuff that isn't in my diary"

Draco tried to hide his curiosity, and failed.

"Let's play a game, you tell me something I don't know about you and I'll tell you something you don't know about me, Quid pro quo, as it were"

"I'm not sure-" Harry didn't know if this was ok or not, he had to do something to make Draco keep quiet about his diary, but they were supposed to be enemies. No matter how much Harry liked him, deep deep deep down.

"Come on"Harry raised an eyebrow at Dracos eagerness but nodded anyway.

"Fine then"

HP DM HP DM HP DM

Draco smiled eagerly at him, he still wasn't quite sure why he was acting so normal around Harry, he figured that it was just because he was desperate and couldn't talk to anyone else, and while Harry was scared that he was going to tell everyone about what he read in the journal, he could sort of trust him .

He looked at Harry expectantly, there was no way Draco was going first.

"I used to live in a cupboard"

Draco had to stop himself from laughing. "Seriously?"

Harry smiled "My aunt and uncle used to make me sleep in there, they said that freaks like me didn't deserve bedrooms" Draco wasn't laughing anymore. "Freaks like you?" Harry nodded. "My aunt and uncle hate anything remotely magical" Draco frowned. Harry nodded at him. "Your turn."

Draco sat for a while in deep thought, he still wasn't sure what he could and couldn't trust Harry with. "My mother makes me see a therapist who thinks I'm on the verge of a total mental breakdown."

HP DM HP DM HP HM DP

"Why would she do that?"

Draco gave a cold laugh. "She's 'worried about me' thinks I'm crazy because I don't want an arranged marriage or something, I hate my mother for making me go but the therapist of sort of helpful actually" He looked at his feet and blushed. "He told me that I need an outlet for all my anger, something to occupy my time" There was a long pause. "So... what did you do?"

Draco smiled. "I learned to play the guitar"

Harrys jaw dropped "Seriously? I never figured you for a guitar player"

Draco blushed even more deeply. Harry thought it was cute, although he'd never admit it to anyone.

"I've always wanted to play the guitar"

Draco looked up, surprised. "Really? I thought you were going to say it was stupid or something"

Harry was about to tell him that it was stupid to think that when Draco interrupted him. "your turn"

Harry thought, there were so many choices, but some were just too personal or too depressing to share with his enemy. "I can't think of anything" he mumbled, embarrassed. Draco smiled, it was beautiful. "Yeah, I know what you mean how about we ask each other questions instead?" Harry nodded. "You ask me first" Draco shrugged. " How many people have you dated since first year and what were their names?" Harry did not want to answer that. He swallowed. "12, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, Katie Bell and her friend Leanne, Hannah Abott, Susan bones, Lavender Brown, Bella Dunston , Cho Chang ," Harry paused and mumbled the last few names. "Marcus Belby, Eddie Carmicheal and Rodger Davis" Draco Laughed. "12's a big number, Playa'" Draco laughed loudly at this own 'joke'.

HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM

"You ask me." Harry smirked. "same question to you" Draco stood for a few moments, counting on his fingers.

"4, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Bella Dunston and Marcus Flint" Draco got quieter and faster, just as Harry had, nearer the end of his considerably shorter list.

"Marcus Flint?"

Draco started to panic. "I was confused –" Harry started laughing.

"Damn right you were confused, he looks like a troll, and my GOD, his teeth!"

Draco smiled, Harry was still laughing. Harry hadn't known Flint, he was actually really nice, even if his teeth still gave Draco nightmares sometimes.

"To be honest, I would have thought you had dated more people than that"

Draco raised his eyebrow. "I have high expectations, also, I'm not a man-whore like you. Next question, how far have you ever been with anybody" Harry blushed wildly and mumbled something. "What?" Draco laughed. "I've only been as far as kissing"

Dracos jaw hit the floor.

"what seriously? You've never even" He made a vague hand gesture that could mean just about anything. Harry shook his head. "Same question to you" Draco grinned. "I've not been all the way but I'd say I've done everything else" Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Well done you." They both started laughing. Harry checked his watch.

"Yeah, I should go Seamus and Dean are probably wondering where I am, we should, erm do this again sometime" He laughed nervously. "It was enlightening"

Harry walked out of the owlery

"Goodbye Harry"

"See ya Draco"

both boys were thinking the same thing "Merlin! _Did I just call him by his first name_? !"

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP AN_

_Oh HARRY._

_I don't know whether I like this or not, on one hand it seems a tad sudden but quite natural at the same time. Oh what do I know._

_OMG this is my longest chapter yet WHOO_

_Yay_

_-Zathory Glum x x x _

_Updated- Thanks to DarkAngel7o7 and xo i love Emmett xo SO much for pointing out my mistakes 3 I appreciate it :3_


	12. Chapter 12

_OMG sorry I've taken ages to update!_

_But here's Chapter 12_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry wandered up to the Gryffindor tower. Going over what had just happened. He had just been talking and _laughing_ with Draco Malfoy, his sworn enemy. The thing that surprised Harry the most that he didn't regret it. He said Dracos name over and over again trying to get used to saying it. He could count the number of times he'd actually said his name on his fingers. It felt wierd.

_DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Draco was sitting on the floor of the floor of the owlery. He sat with his head in his hands.

"Why would I think it's okay for Potter to know those things about me and why the hell did I call him Harry. He must think I'm crazy or drunk or something."

He watched as Romulus snuggled up to Harrys owl. He wished he had that with someone.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating some of the finest food in the world.

"Oi Harry, how come you left us today and why was the git Malfoy following you?"

Harry looked up to see Seamus glaring at him. "I didn't know you noticed, you seemed pretty preoccupied with that third year girl. And the _ferret_ only wanted to 'threaten' me because I stepped on his precious boots" Seamus laughed. "What a prat, I heard he's a queer" Harry laughed. "Was this from one of your girlfriends?" He shrugged. "Some Ravenclaw girl said she'd seen him seen him kissing Marcus Flint in third year" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Marcus Flint? _That_ sounds plausible. Marcus Flint had too many teeth in his mouth to kiss anyone" He and Seamus laughed. Because the idea on Draco Malfoy dating Marcus Flint was simply preposterous. "So what about you Harry, no none one since Chang. What's up?" Harry smirked. "Just not seen anyone, that's all" Seamus grinned. "Well I could help you find someone if you'd like?"  
"No I'm okay Seamus." Seamus laughed. "Aw come on Harry it'll be fun, you me and some girls"  
"Seamus, _no"_ Seamus frowned. "There are rumours about you too you know" Harry took a drink, a futile attempt to hide the fact that he was going red. "I'm sure there are." Seamus sighed. "I'm just worried about you that's all. I don't want people thinking my mate's queer" Harry fought the urge to throw his drink over Seamus. "Got to go, Detention with Snape" Seamus looked questioningly at him. He walked away before Seamus could talk to him. He glanced over to the snake pit, Draco wasn't there, not that he cared or anything.

He was about to knock the door of Snapes classroom when a voice came from behind him. "Mister Potter. If you would follow me." Harry jumped and turned to face Snape. He was _sure_ the man was part puma or something. Snape walked away, Harry had to jog to keep up with him. They stopped at the Trophy room, Draco was already there, they nodded at each other, without even realising it.

"You are to polish the trophies in this room until I could use them as mirrors. No Magic" He swept out the room leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Harry shrugged and walked over to the row of trophies and picked up the biggest and dirtiest trophy. He sat on the bench at the side of the room and started polishing it with one of the rags Snape had left.

"Why pick that one?" Draco said carefully as he picked out a smaller and considerably less dirty trophy. He sat on the bench. Harry shrugged. "When I finish cleaning this all the other ones will seem easier in comparison" Draco nodded. He couldn't argue with that logic. They sat scrubbing the trophies for a while in silence.

"In first year did you ever consider being my friend?" Harry looked up to him, he couldn't place his expression. "I don't know, you seemed like a bully, reminded me of my cousin." Draco smiled. "I was a bit of a prat back then" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Back then?" The blonde boy shook his head and laughed. "Ok, so I can be a git, but you always seemed to have it easy; loyal fans of the mighty Potter, close friends, perfect relationships and plenty of them. I don't have any of that. I was maybe sort of a tiny bit jealous. " For the first time in the six years he'd known him Malfoy looked human, vulnerable, screwed up teenage boy. "It's not as great as you'd think you have to watch out who you talk to about what. You've got to watch out where you go with people. It's horrible and it ruins all of my relationships. The only person I can really talk to is Hermione about anything" Draco looked confused. "What about the weasel?" Harry laughed. "Ron's a good friend but he's crap with emotional stuff. I don't know how he'd react if he knew I was... you know, liked guys." Draco smiled. "Only Pansy knows, and Flint, obviously"

"There's a rumour going around that you and Marcus Flint were seen 'together' in 3rd year." Draco laughed loudly. "Nobody _really _believes those rumours. It was Pansy who started it, for me, besides who would _really_ believe it, he was hardly a gorgeous and I'm notoriously picky." Harry couldn't deny it, it was smart.

_DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

"There's a rumour going around amongst the Slytherins that you and Longbottom were a 'thing'" Harry laughed loudly shaking his head. "Seriously?! That's the most ridiculous think I've heard today. Neville is a nice guy but he's hardly 'my type'" Draco grinned showing off his perfect white teeth, it was a rare occasion. "What is your type then" Draco froze, that question could not have sounded more like "am I your type?" if he tried. It didn't look like harry noticed and was listing off 'necessary' features. "...I don't mind dark hair but I prefer blonde, or red..." Dracos heart leaped when he said that for some reason. He turned to Draco. "What about you?" Draco shrugged. "I like dark hair and green eyes. Marcus' were beautiful" He stopped, realising that Harry had dark hair and green eyes. Hoping Harry hadn't noticed. He continued.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

Harry _had_ noticed. Draco had just described his features as "his-type" His heart did a funny dance when he heard. "I like possessive, dominant guys, a serious character flaw considering how stubborn I am" He laughed. Pretending there wasn't a weird feeling in the room. It was a mixture between confusion and lust. Neither of them realised it, to them it was just a bit unusual and awkward.

_DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP SS_  
They were still laughing when Snape re-entered the room, in a foul mood, his mood was hardly improved when that the boys had done little, to no work. "What _exactly_ do you think you're doing? Detention is not a time for hilarity. Potter, you are dismissed. Draco, I wish to speak with you" Snape was confused, these boys who were supposed to hate each other were giggling like a couple of school girls and they were sitting _far_ too close to each other for his liking. When Potter was gone Snape sighed. "Draco, I would have expected you to be returning home for the Christmas break." Dracos face tightened. "Yes, Mother and Father wrote me telling me that I mustn't return home this year" Snape didn't pursue the matter. "Now, you and Mister Potter... care to explain?"

"I don't know." Was the only truthful and reasonable answer Draco could think of. "Alright then." Snape left. Draco left for the dungeons. For the first time in ages he felt happy.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

Harry lay in bed, peaceful. For the first time in forever his dreams weren't haunted with nightmares. He was happy.

_Harry Potters Diary. 22__nd__ December 1996_

_Today was weird. I think I made friends with Draco Malfoy..._

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM AN_

_Well there that was. I Hope you enjoyed. I typed this up pretty late so let me know if I made any mistakes. I'll have an update soon._

_-zg_


	13. Chapter 13

_OMG it's chapter 13!_

DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM

It was Christmas eve and Draco was lonely, all of his friends had gone home for Christmas. There was less than 100 people left in the school and less than 10 in his house. One person Draco noticed was still in the school was Harry Potter, he thought that was unusual considering he always stuck around with the weasel and Granger. By the looks of it there was even less students in Gryffindor than in Slytherin. Harry looked lonely and Draco couldn't even pretend that he didn't care. He was about to get up and talk to him when a letter arrived for him he recognised the handwriting and the owl as his fathers. It was a large bird and it was even more scary than Rom. He opened the letter and read it.

Draco,

I would like to wish you a merry Christmas and I would like to offer my apologies that you could not return to the manor this Christmas but some 'circumstances' arose that put it out of the question. I have also decided that instead of visiting Ireland this summer we're going to visit your mothers close friend Rosinella and her daughters in Italy.

Best wishes, Your father

Draco was pretty sure he knew what those circumstances were, along with the Ireland trip cancelled. He was pretty sure that his parents had found the pictures of him and that Irish boy from years ago. Draco shoved the letter in his pocket and went to the library. No-one would be there and he needed time to think. The panic hadn't quite hit him yet.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

There wasn't much for Harry to do. Most, if not all of his good friends were gone and he had no one to talk to. He glanced over to the Slytherin table, Draco was reading a letter so he couldn't disturb him. There was no one else in the snake pit except for some first years. He watched as Draco left. There was nothing for Harry to do, he got up and decided to go to the library, he liked how quiet was in there and it would be empty, or so he assumed.

**-Cut to the Burrrow-**

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Fred and George were playing Truth or Dare, with a special kind of veritaserum the twins had brewed up. "So Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

She laughed, picked up the bottle of veritaserum "Truth." She took a gulp of it and started giggling. Ron grinned. "Hermione. Are you dating Harry." Hermione laughed. "No, _definitely_ not." Ron looked confused. "I assumed you were 'cause he hasn't dated anyone since Cho." Hermione raised her eyebrow. "That's not entirely true Ronald." Ron smirked. "So who has he dated then?" Hermione froze. "Uhm..." and the truth forced its way out.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP AN_

_Oh dear, what __**has**__ Hermione done.  
How silly. I don't like the beginning of the chapter it seems a bit sketchy to me. _

_Also this chaper is so short T.T_

_-zg_


	14. Chapter 14

_And here we have chapter 14 !_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Of all the people Harry could have met in the Library it had to be Draco Malfoy. Unlike he would have done a week ago Harry didn't make some sarcastic joke or insult him. He did something _much_ more evil. Draco was sitting with his back to him, so Harry seen it as an invitation to sneak up behind him silently, he felt obliged to shout in his ear, so he did. Draco let out a scream so loud Harry thought it deafen him. Draco jumped up and knocked Harry over, who was laughing so hard that he made no noise at all. Draco looked slightly cross.

"What the _hell_ Harry" Draco stood clutching his chest while Harry lay on the floor silently laughing. He seen Draco bit back a smile. "It was way too easy" He stood up and beckoned for the blonde to sit down, Harry flopped on to a chair and Draco sat carefully beside him. "That was cruel Harry" Harry put his best fake-serious face on. "I am dreadfully sorry."

He seen Draco bite back a laugh, it was beautiful, Harry couldn't deny it. "So why are you in the Library?" Harry Shrugged. "I as bored, was going to study"  
"Wow, you _must_ be bored"

Harry laughed. "Why are _you_ here?" Draco bit his lip a little. "I was really lonely, all of my friends have gone home and there's nothing to do"

"I get that a lot Ron only wants to hang out with Hermione and I'm always left out. I'm worried Herm will tell him about _me_ and I know Ron'll freak because, whenever anyone, well, _you_ calls me a fag in front of him he turns to me and goes 'Mate, tell me your not, that'd be well creepy' So I'm worried that she'll tell him." Harry gasped for breath, talking that quickly tired him out. He looked ashamed of his rant. He was letting Draco in way past his usual comfort zone but the alarm bells weren't ringing yet.  
"Harry" Draco poked the top of his Harrys head. "You have the most loyal friends I've seen. Weasley seems like a trustworthy guy and I don't think that that Mud- Granger will tell him, if she's anything like Pansy" Harry gave a short laugh. "Herm, like Pansy?" Draco smirked. "Pansy's the closest thing I've got to a best friend I can trust her with anything, although I cannot abide her sometimes, that's what I meant"

"They are completely in love with each other though, Herm and Ron and you have a habit of telling those you love things you shouldn't"

The room got really quiet, neither of them _really_knew why. It was an innocent statement, but the effect of it resonated around the room. Draco leaned forward slightly, not even realising it. Harry leaned back in his chair, away from Draco. It was getting awkward. _Really_awkward. Draco opened his mouth to speak. Harry panicked and stood up. "I should go" He mumbled about having to do homework and ran out of the room.

_DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Draco hung his head and slumped onto the desk. Harry was acting really weird. He decided that he needed to confront him about it. He would talk to him at dinner. He would sit with the lions tonight. Because there was no way he was sitting with a bunch of whiney First years. He got up and left for the snake pit, convincing himself that he only liked Harry as a friend.

_Yeah right._

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM AN_

_Blah blah blah_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_-zg_


	15. Chapter 15

_The multitude of bad luck I've been having have caused this to take so long. SOREH_

_Also, I wrote this after the next 5 chapters (which will be up soon) So, I don't actually know if that will change it, but it may. _

_CHAPTER 15 :3_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

//The Burrow, Christmas Eve//

To say that Hermione felt lousy was a catastrophic understatement. Ron was in his room, not talking to anyone. She wanted to owl Harry, tell him, but she couldn't stand him knowing. She wanted to savour their friendship for as long as possible. She was currently sitting with Mrs. Weasley, drinking hot chocolate. "Hermione dear, you mustn't blame yourself. That's the worst thing you could do."

Hermione looked her dead in the eye. "Mrs Weasley, say what you like, but this was my entirely my fault. I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone. He knew Ron would react this way, he shouldn't know"

Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a crash upstairs. They both jumped up and hurried up the stairs.

"I am _not_ overreacting" bellowed Ron. Hermione took in the scene; Fred was lying on the ground clutching his chest, Ron standing over him, George was on the floor laughing.

"And just what happened here?!" Shouted Mrs Weasley, brushing past Hermione.

"They keep saying that I'm overreacting that my 'best friend' is a faggot and no one thought to tell me. He could have been spying on me when I was getting changed like the fagg-" Fred cut his brother short with a kick to the back of the knee, taking him down, he got on top of him, smacking him on the head, which sent George into another fit of giggles. "Mrs Weasley, aren't you going to do anything?" Hermione chipped in, biting her lip. Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a look. "I suppose you're right" She flicked her wand at the boys and they sprung apart. "Fred, George, go to your room. Ron, get downstairs. This _instant._" Ron looked like he might complain for a split second, but wisely decided against it. He slumped downstairs, pushing past Hermione. Mrs Weasley put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and led her downstairs.

Ron was sitting at the table, looking as angsty and betrayed as possible. Mrs Weasley sat across from him. "Now you seem quite upset about this whole Harry thing, what's bothering you?"

"Well, for a start, everything, he's my best friend and he likes guys, it's just so, wrong. Also, I bet he's been perving on me changing and showering. He always did get a bet friendly. Ugh, it's just wrong"

Mrs Weasley sighed and looked at her youngest son. "I can see there's no changing your mind Ronald, but listen to me, very carefully, I forbid you to tell anyone about this. If you do, the consequences will be dire" She stood up and left. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone, in an awkward silence.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? You were supposed to be my friend."

Hermione snapped. "Ronald, how dare you! Harry's your best friend, who gives a shit that he's gay? He's known for a good few years and at no point did anything change between you two. He didn't tell you because he knew you'd react badly. Just imagine how hard it was for him to hide this from you every day. That requires some bloody willpower." Hermione jumped up, turned on her heel and stormed away, climbing the stairs. "Oh and Ron? He doesn't find you attractive in the slightest, he finds the thought of you and him together revolting. Looks like to have something in common then."

Ron sat frowning, he had every right to be angry, didn't he?

//Hogwarts, Dining hall, Christmas Eve//

Harry sat looking at Draco across the hall, after he had seen all the people in the hall he had chickened out and decided to stay at his own table. Draco had spent the whole of Dumbledore's speech making faces at him, Harry found it adorable. When they had both finished Harry decided to walk Draco to the Dungeon. On the way they decided to meet up tomorrow at the lake and spend the day in Hogsmeade. Harry was ecstatic.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP AN_

_So how'd you like that then?! That part at the end was just to tie a few loose ends between the ending of the last chapter and the start of the next one. I was chuffed as when I was checking how to spell Hogsmeade I picked up the third book and flicked to a random page and it was there. Felt like a real wizard so I did. I shall have the next chapter up within the week PROMICE 3 _

_EDIT; Thanks to RebeccaMarieCullen who pointed out my little mistake, I apparently I can't read xD :3 _

_-zg_


	16. Chapter 16

_SEE I promised I'd have it up ! _

_So there's not really much to say here at all. Hope you enjoy chapter 16_

_Thank you to ALL of my reviewers ily you make me feel heavy special :D 3_

_CHAPTER 16_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

_//Hogwarts, Boys Dorm, Christmas day//_

Harry woke up earlier than usual, he smiled at the familiar pile of presents at his feet. He decided to open them after his 'outing' with Draco. He showered, got ready and set off down to the lake, heart thundering against his ribs.

He saw Draco sitting against a tree facing the lake. Harry walked through the snow to where Draco was sitting. He had cleared the snow around him and was huddled over something.

"Whatcha doing?" Draco jumped and looked around at Harry. "Why do you always feel the need to sneak up on me?" he said, trying not to smile. Harry noticed a small green notebook in Dracos hands, he was holding it so tightly to his chest that Harry thought he must have been trying to absorb it. "What've you got there?" Harry asked, pointing at the notepad. Draco stood up and tried to fold it into his robes. "It's nothing, as it happens"

Harry leaned forward and grabbed it from him before Draco could process what had just occurred. He took a step back from the blonde boy and waved it in front of him. "So, what's in this that I'm not allowed to see then?" He dodged Draco as he leaped towards him, trying to grab his precious book. "Harry, seriously. Give. It. Back" said the distressed blonde. Harry smirked _no way_. He turned and ran, opening the book as he went, expecting a diary. He was wrong, what he seen made him stop dead. It was himself, he flicked to another page and seen himself again, he flicked over another page and there he was again, this was a sketchbook. He flicked through some more pages, heart racing, and seen beautiful still lifes and various portraits, mainly of Pansy, Flint, and himself. He turned to Draco, who was standing behind him, looking defeated. There was a silence that hung in the air.

"So, you draw?"

Draco hung his head and nodded. Harry grinned. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. "Well I bet I could sell _this_ for a fair bit?" Dracos head snapped up. "No." He went to grab the notebook away, Harry laughed and jumped back, Draco smirked and took a step forward. "You wouldn't" Harry took two steps back, with a grin on his face like the Cheshire cat. "Oh but Drakie, I would." Draco lunged forward to grab the boy but he sprinted off, so Draco took off after him, laughing.

When Draco finally snatched the book back he held it above his head, triumphant. "Harry, face it I'm bloody brilliant" When Draco seen Harry charging towards him, it was too late. Next thing he knew they were both laying side by side in the snow panting for breath. "You forget, Draco, That I, myself am also quite brilliant" Harry turned around to face the blonde boy, unaware of their proximity. "So why didn't you tell me about the drawing?" Draco turned to face him. "It never came up."

"Well were you waiting for me to say 'Oh by the way, do your hobbies include drawing, perchance'"

Draco smirked. "A little bit yeah" Harry grinned at the boy and propped himself up on his elbow. "Your drawings are actually very good. Who knew ferrets could draw" Draco snorted and he threw a handful of snow at him. They just lay there in the snow for a while, not saying anything. "We should do this more often you know" Harry leaned forward and grabbed the blonde boys hand. "What? Freezing our arses off in the snow?" Draco leaned up on his elbows. They were inches apart. "I meant, spend more time together" Harry breathed. "Potter, we've spent the last couple of days hanging out together non-stop. How could we get any closer?" The question hung in the air, the small gap between them was screaming to be closed. They both knew what was going to happen.

"Like this." Breathed Harry as he leaned forward and kissed Draco gently on the lips. He grinned and pulled the silly raven haired boy onto him, kissing him deeply.

The kiss didn't last long as the snow was beginning to get uncomfortable. Harry stood up and pulled the smaller blonde boy up. They both just stood, hand-in-hand, waiting for the other to let go and run away. Draco spoke first. "What-in-the-hell did we just do Harry?!"

"I think what happened was that two sworn enemies just shared a passionate kiss in full view of anyone who could have walked by"

Draco nodded. "Thought so."

There was an awkward silence for a minute, broken by Harrys laughter. "This is so screwed up" Draco looked at him questioningly. "Less than a week ago we were sworn enemies, who hated each other. And now we're lying in the snow, kissing. How screwed up is that?" Draco smiled. "I don't think that's screwed up at all, a little rushed perhaps, but not screwed up...that much. Now let's go inside, I'm bloody cold" Draco let go of Harrys hand. Harry Smirked. "Race you!" He said before sprinting off. "Last one inside's a troll" The boys raced through the snow, laughing. Life was getting better.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP AN_

_:o OMFG how'd you like that then? I'd actually meant to post this last night but I got distracted. I'm rather proud of this chapter if I say so myself, but knowing me and my lack of proof-reading there's a million and one mistakes. _

_REVIEW AND ENJOY!!_


	17. Authors Note

Okay a bit of bad news this time, this isn't a new chapter (obviously) but I just wanted to tell you that I won't be able to update for a while- I have _exams(!)_ starting next week so I really should _start_ studying. So until about June the 10th this will be a no update zone. SORRY T.T

Don't give up on me yet! I'll still try and write drafts of the next few chapters and my exams finish on the 4th of June so between Wild parties (yeah right) and not going to school I'll type them up so you shall be bombarded with chapters come the 10th. Sorry again and thanks for all yer support and reviews.

-zg


	18. Chapter 17

_Ok, so there's a million and one reasons who I've not updated in ages (I'll list the reasons at the bottom if you're interested, which you totally should be xD ) So I've dug out the notebook I keep my first drafts in and I've got a couple of chapters that I can upload or you so I might have a couple up today_

_I'm actually quite nervous about this chapter, I have rather mixed feelings about it BUT it's what you think that matters so review and tell me if you loved it or hated it._

_Enjoy x_

_Chapter 17_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Harry and Draco had decided to go to Hogsmeade as the school was far too boring for their likes. They were currently sitting in the Three Broomsticks, holding hands under the table in the corner. The Place was surprisingly busy for a Christmas morning. Harry noticed that Draco had stopped drinking his butterbeer and had gone quiet. "What's wrong?" Harry asked quietly, squeezing Dracos hand under the table. If there was one thing Harry didn't want was for Draco to be upset. The blonde looked him in the eye. "As soon as people start coming back home this is all going to change, isn't it?" He whispered to Harry. "We won't be able to hang out anymore will we?"

Harry wanted nothing more than to reassure the beautiful blonde, he wanted to hold him and promise him that no, nothing would change, screw what people thought, and they would be together. But he couldn't bring himself to lie like that. "I- I suppose you're right. Things will change, we won't be able to hang about as much, but what won't change is how I feel about you. If it was up to me then we could continue like this, whatever the hell we are now" Draco let go of his hand, frowned and took a drink of his butterbeer. "What do you mean, if it was up to you, who the hell else is it up to?" Draco could feel himself getting upset, he gripped the glass as tightly as he could without breaking it.

"Draco, if I came out what do you think would happen? The world would shrug and get over it? I get enough crap as it is in the papers about everything I do anyway. Coming out would ruin me. I mean, if I thought I could come out and say 'I'm gay for Draco Malfoy' without there being any consequences, I would, I'd do it right now. But I can't, I really can't" Harry finished his rant and took a sip of his butterbeer, and waited for Draco to speak, brow furrowed. "Well it isn't easy for me either, if my parents knew I was gay, they would kill me, literally." Draco whispered as furiously as he could. Harry looked sympathetically at him "I want to be with you, and I don't want this to end with the holidays, even if it means sneaking about at horrendous hours at night, I will, but I can't come out, and neither can you" Harry whispered. Dracos hand found Harrys and he squeezed it tight under the table. "So, neither one of us can come out without being killed or publicly humiliated" Harry sighed, "Seems that way, but let's just live in the now and not think about the future at all" Draco smiled.

Draco and Harry ended up spending the whole day in the Three broomsticks. It was dark by the time they left, they each paid their, slightly tipsy, goodbyes and kissed in the middle of an empty corridor before retiring to their dorms.

Harry flopped down on his bed, landing on something quite lumpy; his presents. He sat up and picked up his small bundle of presents. He picked up a lumpy brown parcel first, from Hagrid, he assumed. Inside was a rather patchy pair of leather gloves, he slipped one onto his hand; it fitted perfectly. He would use them playing quiddich in the winter. Harry smiled and admired his new gloves, Hagrid always gave the best gifts. He picked up a soft, colourful neatly wrapped one next, from Mrs. Weasley he thought. He carefully unwrapped a maroon jumper. He put it to one side, he'd wear it tomorrow. He secretly _loved_ jumpers. He picked up a hard square one next. The elegant writing on the accompanying card told him that it was from Hermione. It was a book, called '100 magical poems and short storys.' It was the one he'd briefly mentioned to Hermione in August. He looked around for the familiar shabbily wrapped gift from Ron, he found nothing. He stood up and starting looking around the room for it, he frowned, surely Ron wouldn't have forgotten, especially since he was with Hermione. Harry was hunting for it under his bed when Seamus and Dean burst in, they startled Harry who proceeded to smack his head off of the bed, much to the amusement of Dean and Seamus. "Oi Harry, I'd be getting ready for dinner if I was you, not crawling about under beds" Seamus cackled, Harry stood up, frowning, rubbing his head. "Did either of you see a present for me, from Ron?"

"Nope, we just got our own, didn't we Seamus. He got us wee model brooms that fly about, they're well cool" Harry frowned, out of all of his friends it was these two that got on his nerves so easily. "Did ye do anything that'd upset Ron though, you know how touchy he can be, maybe he's just being moody" Harry shook his head, he was positive that couldn't be right, he hadn't don't anything to make Ron mad at him. The boys left, Harry wasn't even sure why they'd come up in the first place, probably just to irritate him, he reasoned. Harry sat on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. Was Ron mad at him? He couldn't think of anything he'd done, but you never could tell with him. After a while he got up, his appetite had gotten the better of him and he went down to the Great Hall to eat.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_hanilove Yeah, I think I inadvertently took the foulmouthedness thing from Potter Puppet Pals xD I didn't even realise until you said_

_Also, a question; is butterbeer alcoholic? I think it has at least a slight alcoholic element in it as proved by Winky (although, being a house-elf it might be different) _

_I have mixed feelings about this, there's some elements of it that I **hate** and I don't like how I've worded some of it, but I have no idea how I could word it differenty OWELL._

_The List of reasons I didn't update sooner_

_Exams, Partying at various beaches, Birthdays and birthday parties, the fact that my laptop broke, twice, Holidaying in Florida, Spending quality time with the significant other half, the ton of homework that my teacher like to bestow upon me AND a bad case of writer's block. On reflecton that's not such a grand list but it'll have to suffice. I promise to stick to my deadlines in the future._

_-zg_


	19. Chapter 18

_(My grovelling apology for not updating is at the bottom ^^)_

_Okay, this was confusing to write 'cause in my notebook it goes from chapter 17 (which is totally different from the one I put u, don't ask) then firing straight into Chapter 19 then "end of chapter 18" It was like a jigsaw putting this back together. So I'm going to have to just roll with what I've got._

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

_-_**The Burrow, Christmas Day-**

Ron was sitting holding Harrys present. It was a tiny moving dragon. Harry would love it. Ron still couldn't get his head around the fact that Harry was gay. He was angry. He was angry that everyone was fine with it except him. He was angry that Ginny, Harry's _ex-girlfriend _wasn't furious. It made him look like the bad guy. There was part of him questioning his feelings of angry. Was it really so bad? Yes, in his mind it was. He felt mislead. He felt betrayed. Harry should have told him as soon as they met. Did Harry know back then? Would they still have been best friends? Ron doubted it. He wondered about Hermione, if he did reject Harry then she would probably never speak to him again, and he loved her. For the sake of love, he would just have to grit his teeth and get over his anger. The tiny dragon in his hands bit his finger. Ron snarled and put it on the table by his bed. He looked at the wrapped present sitting on his bed. It was from Harry. He picked it up and tore the paper off it, throwing it on the floor. Inside were a selection of Ron's favourite sweets and an autobiography by his favourite Quiddich player. Ron sighed and put the book down. He picked up the dragon and stroked its belly, making it curl up into a little sleeping pebble. He then called in Hermione to wrap it for him.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry sat at the dinner table, picking at his food. He was bored. Draco and he were staring at each other across the great hall. They both knew what'd happen if they sat together. Seamus and Dean were sitting beside him, making more noise and mess than he'd previously thought possible. It took Harry a moment to realise that he was being spoken to. "…so, just the three of us. By the way Harry I told some disparate looking third years that you'd snog them, hope you don't mind." Harry looked around at the pair; they were grinning and nodding at him. They'd taken their stupid jokes too far. "Well, why in the hell would you promise them that, it's not happening" Seamus' smile faltered. "Harry, it's just a snog it's not like I'm asking you to screw them, alright?"

"Seamus, to me affection is saved for someone you fancy, not just some third year slut, even if it is just a snog." Dean and Seamus shared a look. "Harry that sounded pretty gay. You a fag or something?" "Aye, Harry are you batting for your own team?" "Do you fancy boys Harry?" "Yeah, do you like sucking c-" Harry had had enough, he threw his drink over Seamus before he could finish his sentence. Harry stood up and stormed off dramatically. He could still hear them laughing as he closed the doors behind him. He ran and ran until he reached a familiar door, the owlery. He cleared a space on the floor, sat down, and started crying.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_I literally cannot apologise enough for not updating. I'm a big lazy procrastinator. But I'm going to make a bigger effort to update from now on ^^_

_Yeah, this chapter is pretty small but I had to change some of it around. _

_I hope you like it anyway ^^_

_-zg_


	20. Chapter 19

_I would like to take a moment to thank every single one of my reviewers. I wouldn't have stuck with this without you. Also, Thanks to Hester Golem for my 50__th__ review. _

_My rough draft of this story is hilarious and full of typos as I write it. Unfortunately this means that it can get difficult to understand D= so, yeah. _

_CHAPTER 19_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Draco was watching Harry. He was watching Finnigan and Thomas laughing and mocking his Harry. It was unfair. Only Draco was allowed to mock Harry. He seen Harry throw his pumpkin juice over the two, and with everyone not staring, flounced out of the Great Hall.

As he got up to follow him, he heard Finnigan and Thomas laughing uproariously, it took every ounce of his self-control not to hex them into oblivion. He knew where Harry would have gone.

Even walking up to the owlery he could hear Harry sobbing, it broke his heart. He knocked on the door, and when there was no answer he walked in. Harry was sitting under one of the windows crying, with a flustered Hedwig in his arms. Draco frowned and sat beside him. Harry let go of Hedwig, who joined Romulus on the window sill. Harry flung his arms around Draco, who held him while he cried.

It took Harry a while to calm down enough to string together a coherent sentence. "I just couldn't take them anymore. It's always the same crap with them; they're either mocking me or setting my up with some hand-me-down of theirs. Imagine what they'd be like if they knew"

Draco squeezed the boy. "Well, I don't think that they'd try and set you up with girls anymore" Harry laughed, then poked Draco in the stomach. "Don't be funny when I'm being angsty , totally kills the mood" Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Okay, I'll keep quiet while you rant." Harry smiled and rested his head on Draco's shoulder while he ranted about Finnigan and Thomas.

After about an hour of ranting Draco decided that the only way to shut Harry was by kissing him. He caught the boy mid-sentence with a peck on the lips. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, planting small kisses on his lips. "Harry, that's terribly adorable" laughed Draco, kissing him deeper, Harry moaned quietly, driving Draco crazy. He started planting small kisses on Harry's neck, desperate to hear him moan again. The two were interrupted by heavy footsteps coming up the steps. Harry yelped and shoved Draco away, jumped to his feet, and pointed his wand at Draco, who was looking very, very confused. The door swung open to reveal Hagrid, with a plate of leftovers in his hands. He studied the boys for a moment. "Harry, what's goin' on here then?"

"I was just trying to send a letter to Ron when I see _him_ touching my owl" Hagrid frowned and looked at Draco who was still on the floor. "What do you mean, touching Hedwig?" Draco jumped to his feet, mouth agape. "I was trying to send a letter when his bird comes over and starts bothering me so I picked it up to move it when _he_ walked in" Draco shouted, pointing at Harry "_He_ jumped to conclusions. Strange, strange conclusions" Harry, who was visible trying to stop himself laughing, shouted back at the boy. "Well, it's not my fault that you're _creepy_" Hagrid looked awkwardly from boy to boy. "Well, if you boys think that there's going to be a problem, I could talk to your heads of years"

"He doesn't deserve the attention!" Harry shouted, taking two steps towards the blonde boy. "Hey, I'm not the attention _seeker_ Potter" Draco shouted back, now nose-to-nose with Harry. "_That's it! Get out, yer scaring the birds!" _Hagrid whispered furiously. Harry stormed out, quickly followed by Draco. "Attention seeker?" Harry inquired feigning hurt. Draco laughed. "Well, I had to improvise. I thought I did a bloody good job, myself"

"Oh you did a right born actor you are." Harry laughed, nudging his Draco.

"Yes, well I suppose I better retire, it's getting pretty late" He kissed Harry on the cheek and turned to walk away. Harry turned away, grinning like an idiot. "Oh, and Harry?" Harry turned to look at the boy. "We need to find somewhere to hang out. Somewhere less public, yes?" Harry grinned and gave him a thumbs up. He knew exactly where to go.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Meh, I don't know about this chapter, but it's all up to you_

_-zg _

_xxx_


	21. Chapter 20

_Wow if there's one thing I cannot keep is a schedule, that and a boyfriend _;_

_I was representin' in NYC so I didn't have time to type this up before now _

_HERE IS CHAPTER 20 _

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry wandered back to the dorm for the second time that night. He marched straight past Seamus and Dean and went to the room. He stripped off and climbed into bed, content. Draco felt like a drug to him now, a centre point in his life, a common denominator. He supposed that, really, it had always been this way he. Everything always had to have a connection to him. He's heard Hermione tell Ron that she thought he had an unhealthy obsession with the boy. His good mood was broken by Deans entry into the room. He was alone, much to Harrys surprise. He walked over to the vacant bed beside Harrys and sat down. "Harry, you awake?" Harry sighed and sat up. "Yes, thanks to you." Dean looked at his feet. "Sorry, I wanted to apologise for earlier. I know me and Seamus can get a bit boisterous at times. He was supposed to come with me but he's passed out on the couch, I'll be damned if he thinks I'm dragging his sorry arse upstairs again" Dean laughed a little, Harry smiled, he's forgotten how Dean was on his own. "But seriously dude, I'm sorry for earlier, you seemed right upset. We took it too far. I know you don't like it when we tease you like that. I'll make sure it doesn't ever happen again. I hate it when I get like that too but Seamus has a habit of bringing out the worst in people" Harry smiled. "It's okay Dean, I was feeling a little lonely earlier, I'm all better now though" Dean smiled nervously. "Me and Seamus got to talk to you about something else too. But, uh, I think that's something that has to be done sober" He smiled at Harry and walked over to his bed to get changed. Harry shrugged and forced himself to sleep. Herm and Ron were going to be back tomorrow too. He was completely content.

Waking up to a shirtless Dean Thomas sitting at the end of his bed was more than a little confusing for Harry, even more so when he seen Seamus standing behind him leaning on the bed posts. He looked slowly between them. "Can I help you ladies?" He said, sitting up, smiling nervously.

"Harry, we have to talk" Seamus said abruptly in an uncharacteristically serious tone. "What about?" Harry replied staring at Dean, who was staring at the floor, deliberately avoiding eye-contact. This made him nervous, but he didn't know why.

Dean looked up at Harry. "We need to talk about your relationship with Draco Malfoy"

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Aww shit ;)_

_wow this is tiny D= less than 500 words long. I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter up today or tomorrow._

_I hope you like it ^-^ again, I'm unsure about it but if I change it it'll probably get worse __

_-zg_

_xxx_


	22. Chapter 21

_I present to you –drumroll-_

_CHAPTER 21_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

"We know about you and Malfoy, Harry."

In that moment, Harry fell like he was falling, and fast. He was going to hit the bottom. He was horrified. He could feel himself shaking. Best choice of response; Ignorance.

"What about Malfoy and I?" He laughed, nervously. He was an awful liar. Dean sighed. "You're gay Harry, and you're messing about with Draco fucking Malfoy. That about you and Malfoy" He could feel tears in his eyes now. His world was closing in. He felt sick, it was too hot. Harry broke down, sobbing. He didn't care that Dean and Seamus were watching him. He was screwed anyway. He didn't see the point in putting up a brave front. He couldn't. Sobbing loudly, he forced words out. "How long have you known?"

"We followed Malfoy to the owlery, we were going to ambush him. We seen you two together."

Harry fell back onto the bed, running his hands through his hair. How could they be so stupid? The owlery wasn't private or secure, of course they got caught. The bloody thing had windows all around it. Minutes past, Seamus and Dean just watched Harry, sobbing quietly on the bed. It wasn't supposed to go like this. "Harry, we're, like, cool with it."

"Yeah, I'm okay with the whole gay thing. It being Malfoy is pretty weird though." Harry sat up, wiping his eyes with the heel of his hand. "You don't hate me?" Were they screwing with him? Dean laughed. "Course we don't hate you. We do get why the gay jokes annoyed you though, sorry about that" Seamus walked around the bed and engulfed Harry in a massive bear hug. "We've always been your friends Harry, we'd look out for you no matter what. Just because we aren't as close as you and Hermione and Ron doesn't mean you should trust us less. But seriously though, why Malfoy? We don't see it." Harry smiled and shrugged, Draco was just Draco. "You can't tell anyone." Harry spoke, barely above a whisper. Dean and Seamus shared a look. "Harry, I promise, we're not going to tell anyone." Seamus was now standing with his arm around Harry. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I can't let anyone know. If this got out, I'd be in ruins again. I can't have that."

"Harry, we would never tell a soul. We know what it'd do" Harry loved the kind affectionate side of Seamus, he didn't see it often and he pushed him away when he did, but he decided to give the boys another chance. He hoped that they didn't fuck this up, it would kill him.

He sat next to Dean and Seamus for breakfast. They were as loud as ever. It didn't irritate him as much though. He laughed at their jokes, now no longer directed at him. Harry looked over to Draco, he was sitting alone, Harry just wanted to go over there and hold him, talk to him, laugh with him. It would be so liberating, in front of everyone. He could never though. He said goodbye you Dean and Seamus and stood up. He gestured to Draco to leave and walked out. Draco was just behind him. Harry beamed and grabbed him and held him. "Hello Harry" whispered Draco into his ear. Harry pulled back and gave him a peck on the lips. They heard a bump. Harry jumped away from Draco like he'd burst into fire. He looked around wildly, no one was there. Harry grabbed his hand. "Follow me" he pulled him up the stairs. "Where are we going" Draco laughed.

"Somewhere private." Harry stopped dead. Draco tripped up, laughing. They'd be caught before, lucky for him it was only Dean and Seamus. Maybe next time, they wouldn't be so lucky. "what's wrong?"

"I just-" Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I just think that we should be more careful, about us" Draco nodded, he looked hurt. He stuck in his hands in his pockets and started walking. Harry followed. He was just protecting them, he just wanted to protect his relationship, he hoped Draco understood. He followed after him.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Told you I'd have it up ^-^ _

_Again, hope you enjoy it. I'm liking this one more than the last._

_-zg_

_xxx_


	23. Chapter 22

_Kay, so I'm like the biggest procrastinator on the planet, so I apologise for not updating in ages. I don't like this chapter, but what I think doesn't matter, it's YOU the reader who decides if it's good or bad ^-^ this means you have to totes review 3_

_Chapter 22_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

Harry and Draco were sitting in the room of requirement. It was beautiful, decorated in green and gold, ornate couches on one side of the room in front of a large fireplace and a large bed on the other, there was a drink cabinet at the back of the room, Harry was slightly dismayed to find it was only butterbeer. The atmosphere in the room however was bitter. Draco was pissed. They were sitting on one of the large couches, an awkward silence hung in the air. Harry tried to put his arm around Draco, with a disappointed sigh, the boy stood up "I can't believe you." He stormed to the back if the room and poured himself a drink. "What can't you believe, what did I do?" Harry stood and turned to face him. Draco looked at him bitterly. "Why wouldn't you want to hold my hand? No one was around!"

"Draco, we're not nobodies, I'm the Boy Who Lived and you're a Malfoy, I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. That's at least two things that point to this relationship being wrong. If we get found out by someone who doesn't like me next time, we're fucked." Draco paled, he gripped his glass and very slowly asked, "Who knows?"

"Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan"

"Fuck!" Draco shouted, there was no anger in his voice, only surprise. He turned from Harry and laid his glass down. He ran his hands through his hair. "The two of them know?" Draco spun to face him, his eyes, red. Harry nodded. "Fuck!" Draco chocked out. He brought his hands to his face, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. Harry walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders, looking right into Draco's eyes. "Draco, we can trust them. They like me, they don't want me dead, and they know what would happen if anyone knew that does." He kissed Draco on the forehead. "Trust me. That's why I didn't hold your hand, we have to be _really_ careful." Draco put his arms around Harry and held him tight, as if trying to absorb him. "They're cool with us?" Harry heard Draco mumble in his ear. "Yeah, I was surprised, a little. Gryffindor's look out for each other" Draco smiled and led Harry back to the couch. He sat, snuggled up to Harry. "We need to figure out who we can tell, who we can trust" Draco said, playing with Harry's tie. "Well, Seamus and Dean know, Hermione knows. I think I can trust Ron, I think Ginny deserves to know. Neville, I can trust him. Luna, I can't imagine her being upset at the idea, how about you?" Draco sighed, and after several moments muttered "Pansy." Harry waited, expecting more. "Just Pansy?"

"Pansy's the only one I could trust." Harry sighed and kissed Draco's head. "Well, no matter what, you've always got me to trust." Draco looked up at Harry and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry smiled down at him. He studied Draco, reminding himself how perfect he wasn't. He looked at his eyes, Draco had the most wonderful eyes, so deep and grey. Harry could see hurt in his eyes, he could see the pain Draco'd been through. He would ensure that Draco would never be hurt again, not while he was living. He held Draco's face in his hand, running his thumb along his jaw. He'd never been so happy just looking at someone. He'd never had the chance to just watch so beautiful. "Harry, have I something on my face?" Draco whispered, breaking the silence. Harry laughed and kissed him. "You're just so beautiful Draco, I could look at you forever" Draco laughed a little and then said in complete seriousness, "shut up Harry. You don't mean that." Harry frowned. "Of course I do, you're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen." Draco kissed him gently on the lips. They sat for a while just looking into each other's eyes, they didn't need to speak. This moment felt to completely intimate and alien to them. Draco kissed him again, more passionately. Harry pulled him closer, removing the little space between them. Draco slipped his hand up Harry's shirt, he felt the boy jump at his touch. Draco pulled back, breaking the kiss. "Sorry" He muttered, Harry grinned. "S'ok, hands are cold" He cupped the back of Draco's head, pulling him back into a kiss. Draco removed his hand and took off his tie, and then Harry's. Harry pulled the boy on top of him. Draco unbuttoned Harry's shirt. He lays his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart beating, this made his own skip a beat. He broke the kiss and looked into Harry's eyes. "I can feel your heart." Harry smirked and started slowly unbuttoning Draco's shirt. "I want to feel yours" He said quietly, in answer to Draco's unsure look. He lay his hand on Draco's pale chest. His heart was beating as fast as a rabbits. "I can feel yours too" Draco smiled and leaned into Harry, forehead to forehead, looking into each other's eyes. They sat like this for a while, just watching each other again. They didn't need to say anything. After a while Draco removed his hand and cuddled into Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for Draco to fall asleep. Harry too fell asleep, with Draco wrapped around him.

They were woken by the bell, signalling lunch. Draco got up awkwardly. "Must have fallen asleep, eh?" He said with a laugh, doing up the buttons on his shirt. Harry stretched out like a cat and yawned. "Must have." He smiled up at Draco and started lazily doing up the buttons on his shirt and put his tie back on, while Draco looked for his. Harry stood up, sighing heavily. He picked up Draco's tie from under a pillow and put it on him. Just as they were about to leave, Harry turned to Draco, "Remember, you hate me" and with a peck on the lips he was gone. Draco grinned and followed him. He had never been this happy.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

'_KAY so, I'm having internet issues so this is a little late and I'm having to upload it from a friend's house. Being deprived of internet is a terrible punishment. I hope you like this chapter, 'cause I'm not particularly fond of it. Hmmm. _

_-zg_

_xxx_


	24. Chapter 23

_YEAH so my router is like, dead, so I don't know when I'll get this up. _

_HERE'S CHAPTER 23 ^-^_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP _

The first thing Harry noticed when he walked into the great hall was his best friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. Joy swelled within him. He ran up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, she hugged him back, holding him tightly, not wanting to let go. She pulled away and gave him an apologetic smile that Harry didn't quite understand. He turned to face Ron, with a grin on his face, it wasn't returned. Harry laughed nervously, "What's up with you two?"

"Harry, we've got to talk." Harry looked from one to the other, Hermione was avoiding his gaze. What could have happened for them to be acting like this? "In here, or…" He gestured behind him out into the corridor behind him. "Out there will be better." Ron brushed past him, Hermione followed. He seen her whisper something to him, it looked like "Sorry." But that didn't make sense, why would she be apologising. Did something happen at the Burrow? Was someone hurt?

They stood just outside the doors. All three teens were quiet. "So that's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively. Hermione studied her feet, Ron took a deep breath. "You're _gay_ Harry"

No. Ron didn't know that, Ron couldn't know that. Hermione had sworn never to tell anyone. He must be kidding, Harry laughed, trying to hide his fear, he could feel himself starting to sweat, he could feel his face going red. Just as he was about to deny it, Ron jumped in. "Hermione told me. I'm not going to tell anyone. I can't believe you didn't tell me" Harry couldn't speak, he looked at Hermione. She was silent, still looking at her feet. Harry could feel tears in his eyes, he couldn't make up his mind what to feel, he wanted to be angry at Hermione, betrayed even. He felt fear, fear for how Ron would act around him, he knew their friendship had changed now. Ron was looking at him, expectantly. "I didn't tell you because I was scared you would hate me. Hermione found out my accident. No one was supposed to know" There was an awkward silence, Ron was processing this, he knew hating Harry, or even being angry at him was unreasonable. He gave Harry a smile. "Harry, you could have walked up to me any time and just said 'I like guys' and I'd been fine with it. It was finding out off of someone else"

"You don't know how hard it's been Ron, but I'm sorry, I should have known I could trust you"

There was a loud bang behind them. Ron swung round. Draco was standing, eyebrows raised, a book at his feet, he must have dropped it. Harry nearly burst out laughing. "What're you looking at Malfoy? How long have you been standing there?" Draco smirked and picked up his book, Harry recognised it as his sketchbook. "Long enough to know that perfect Harry Potter's _gay_" Hermione gasped. Harry put his head in his hands. He was equal parts amused and horrified. "You _bastard_" Ron snarled, marching towards him, "Don't you _dare_ tell anyone" Draco smirked and sauntered down the hall. "Why would I tell anyone" He said lazily. Ron ran up behind him and tackled him into a wall, Harry winced. "Ron leave it, he's not worth it"

"Malfoy, if you tell anyone, I will kill you"

"Weasel, you stupid bitch, I would gain nothing from telling anyone. Get off me" Ron snarled at him, before Ron could pulverise his Draco, Harry dragged him away. "Ron, leave it please. If he tells anyone, I'll personally punish him." Draco smirked at Harry, fixed his robes and walked off.

An awkward silence hung in the Common Room, Hermione and Harry sat on the sofa while Ron paced backwards and forwards in front of them. Ranting about how evil and nasty Draco Malfoy was, and how they were going to sort out their problem. Ron was currently planning on murdering him. "Ron, I can sort it out. I'll make him listen to me" Ron stopped pacing. "Harry, I can help, you don't have to do this alone" Harry sighed. "Ron, please, I know you mean well, I really do, but I can handle this on my own, I promise." Ron looked at him sceptically "Harry lis-" Harry stood up and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"-Ron, honestly, if I need help with Draco, I'll ask you, but give me a chance though first, okay" Ron sighed and hugged Harry. "Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt." Harry hugged him tightly. He loved his friends.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_THIS WAS MEANT TO BE OOT ON FRIDAY WHEN HARRY POTTER CAME OUT :3_

_But I forgot to upload xD_

_I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS._


	25. Chapter 24

_Oh hey, This chapter's going to be quite short, although I am going to try and have at least two chapters up today. Also, I read 3 Drarry fics last night and I noticed a common theme; Draco Malfoy is an artist in all three can someone explain this? xD I'm not complaining, obviously but I was wondering if anyone knew why? I'm rambling now, so HERE'S CHAPTER 24_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM _

Harry was sitting in bed with the Marauders Map on his lap, he was watching Draco, he was in the library. He could easily go and talk to him now. He stood up slowly and reached for his invisibility cloak he was just out the door when he heard Ron behind him. "Where are you going?" He turned around, cloak over his shoulders. "Draco's in the library, I was going to interrogate him" Ron frowned a little. "Okay, what're we going to say?" Harry frowned "Ron, I want to do this myself, please" Ron frowned, he looked adamant about going "No, Ron, I need to do this myself c'mon" The red haired boy wavered "Harry, are you sure about this" He nodded firmly. "I'll be back soon" Ron shrugged and walked back over to his bed. Harry pulled his cloak over his head and walked down the stairs to the common room. He knew how hard it must be for Ron, he half considered going back up and taking him. He quickly dismissed the idea, it would be disastrous. He walked quickly down the empty corridor. Draco was in the library alone. He snuck into the eerily quiet room he seen Draco hunched over a table reading. He snuck up behind Draco and whispered in his ear. "You bastard" Draco jumped and swung around, he swallowed loudly, he couldn't see anyone. Harry burst out laughing and pulled his cloak off. He kissed the blonde on the head, "I can't believe you" Draco looked confused. "What did I do?" Harry pulled out a chair and sat beside him "Ron wants to kill you now" Draco smirked, "Wow Harry, what a bewildering change of attitude for him" Harry didn't laugh. "He thinks I'm down here threatening you not to tell anyone"

"You should just tell him about us." Harry looked at him incredulously. "I don't think having those two bombshells dropped on him in such close proximity would do anyone good." Draco considered this for a moment. "I suppose. You should tell Granger though, you know, tell someone." Harry nodded carefully. Draco stood up. "That's me going up to bed now, you should go up and lie to Weasley" The slight bitterness in Draco's voice cut Harry like a knife. The Slytherin leaned over and kissed the Gryffindor on the lips and walked off. Harry whispered goodbye.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_I should have another update up today :3_

_-zg_


	26. Chapter 25

_And here we have; CHAPTER 25 3_

_Some of this might sound weird because when I was planning it I wrote it in a present tense script format so reading that and making it sound okay in past tense was annoying and difficult_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

The three Gryffindors were sitting around the fire on the cold December morning in their pyjamas. Ron and Hermione were snuggled up under a blanket. That's what Harry wanted. He wanted him and Draco to just…be. He wanted to just sit snuggled up to Draco and for no one to think twice about it. "So what did you do with Malfoy last night?" Harry had to do a double take before realising what Ron meant. He panicked, searching for answers in the thin air. "I-I wiped his memory, Hermione taught me a spell to wipe particular memories" Hermione looked taken aback, but confirmed it for him, she owed him.

Hermione pulled him aside as they were walking to breakfast. Ron walked with Neville. Hermione studied him carefully. "Harry, why's Malfoy going to cover for you? You didn't really obliviate him right? I don't know any spells to wipe particular memories." Harry avoided her piercing stare. "It's nothing, I handled it" Hermione folded her arms, unconvinced. "Harry, just tell me what's going on, you can trust m-" Harry cut her off viciously. "Oh, _really_, if I can trust you that much tell me how Ron even knows?" An awkward silence struck the air. Hermione let her arms fall to her sides, shame flooding her. "Harry, that wasn't my fault. You know that wasn't my fault and you know that, so don't blame me, and at least Ron knows now" Harry sighed, he understood where she was coming from. "I suppose you're right, I-I'm sorry. At least this way I don't have to tell Ron myself" She nodded carefully. She calmly persisted. "So, what is the deal with Malfoy and you anyway?" Harry let out a deep breath before continuing. "Before I tell you, take a deep breath, be calm and remember how much I love you" Hermione nodded nervously. "A lot of things have changed since you left. The day you left, I had detention with Snape and Malfoy, I'd accidently dropped my diary on the floor, and Malfoy picked it up a-and he read it. He tried to return it without me knowing it was him that took it, but I found out, Hermione I've never been as scared. But I confronted him about it and he…assured me that he wouldn't tell anyone my 'secrets'" Hermione sounded terrified. "He already _knew?" _She asked quietly, Harry pushed on, determined. "Yeah, he knew. To make sure he wouldn't tell anyone, I made him tell me stuff. He told me he's gay Hermione." Hermione's eyes were wide, she looked ready to interrupt, Harry cut her off. "We got talking civilly, for once, and he told me more and more about himself and he's like a completely different person, we sort of became friends a bit."

"Harry, I was away for one _bloody _week. What the hell have you done?" She spoke loudly, she didn't even try and hide her anger, she looked ready to go off on a rant. Harry couldn't contain her anger any longer. "Draco and I are sort of seeing each other." Hermione was looking at Harry like he'd just smacked her in the face. The ensuing silence was painful, Hermione spoke eventually, in a quiet, resolved voice. "Harry, that's just about the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. If you're kidding, it's not funny." Harry bit his lip "Hermione I can assure you, I'm not kidding." Hermione looked more upset than Harry imagined she'd be. "After all the times he insulted you, the things he's done to you, to _us_"

"Hermione I know, for _fucks_ sake you cannot imagine the emotional turmoil that I'm going through. That arrogant elitist prick you know, that's not Draco, that some bloody convoluted self-defence thing. He's since apologised for everything he's done and I've forgiven him. He's my Draco now"

"Will you _stop_ calling him Draco" Hermione shouted. There were tears in her eyes. This was not how he'd pictured this exchange in his mind. "Hermione, I _love_ you, you're one of my best friends, you're like my sister, I thought you'd understand" Harry sounded so defeated that Hermione faltered, she was sounding just like Ron. "He just needs a second chance Hermione" She pushed her anger away. This must be torture for Harry she thought, she couldn't imagine having to hide a relationship. "Harry, you've got to be careful, are you sure he's changed." He nodded eagerly, "He's completely different now." Hermione hugged him tightly, "As long as you're sure. Don't expect me to be civil with Malfoy though" Harry grinned, relief flooding him. "I wouldn't dream of it Herm" He kissed her on the top of her head. "So, what're you going to tell Ron?" Harry let out a panicked laugh, "Oh god, nothing. Ever. He would kill me Hermione. This has _got_ to be just between _us_" Hermione smiled. They started walking down to the great hall. "Just between us." She repeated quietly.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_So I'm not sure about this chapter xD Sorry if you don't like it. _

_-zg_

_xxx_


	27. Chapter 26

_Okay ima keep the intro short, I've typed this out at least three times and each time my laptop decided that it was time to crash. Anyway, I really am sorry I've not had this up sooner but I've been going through a pretty tough time lately, I won't bore you with the details but this has pretty much been the worst couple of months of my life._

_Anyway, what chapter are we on? 26?_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Draco and Harry were sitting in the room of Requirement. Hermione was covering for them, against her better judgement. Harry was curled up in Draco's arms, "I think you should apologise to Hermione." Harry stated abruptly. Draco sat Harry up so he could see him properly, see if he was kidding. "Apologise to Granger? Harry are you being serious?" Harry frowned. "Of course I'm being serious. You should say sorry for being a complete arse to her since you met her."

"Harry dear, I've nothing to apologise for, she punched me in the face that one time. I'd say we're even." Harry laughed quietly. He kissed Draco on the lips gently. "Please, Draco, for me?" Harry tried on his best puppy-dog look. Draco sighed and pushed the boy away from him playfully. "Fine, don't expect me to be anything but civil to her." He enveloped Harry in a huge hug, kissing the top of his head. "Just for you" Harry grinned, pleased with himself. He stood up dragging Draco with him. "C'mon then" He laughed pulling him towards the door. Draco groaned loudly. "Right now?" Harry shrugged. "It's as good a time as any" Draco pulled Harry away from the door and into his arms. "But, you're all mine for now" He said placing a kiss on Harrys cheek. Harry bit his lip, smirking. "You put forward a convincing argument." Draco grabbed Harry's other hand and pushed him up against the door. "Of course I do." He whispered teasingly. Harry opened his mouth to speak again but Draco caught it just in time, kissing him passionately. Harry let out a small moan. He ran his hands through Draco's now shaggy hair. Harry pulled away from him. "You're just stalling aren't you?" Draco grinned impishly. "Prove it" he said, trailing small kissed down Harry's neck. Harry shook his head. "You can't put this off forever you know"

"I totally can" Draco mumbled, fingering the hem of Harry's trousers, pulling Harry's neatly tucked in shirt out of them. "Draco, listen-"He was cut off from his sentence by Draco nibbling and biting at his neck, leaving a red mark for everyone to see.

It took all of Harry's self-restraint to eventually push the blonde boy away. "Draco, as much as I want to be doing this, and trust me I do, you and Hermione have got to make up, this is important to me." Draco pouted, something he rarely did. "You're not fair. You owe me." Harry grinned and opened the door to leave, shoving Draco out. They were both laughing, that was until they noticed that they weren't the only ones in the corridor.

Ron couldn't move, he took in the image before him, Harry and Malfoy, stumbling out of the Room of Requirement, laughing, shirts untucked. Love bite on Harry's neck? The two froze. They just stood, looking at each other. Ron was unable to process the scene before him. He heard running footsteps behind him, Hermione. "Ron, I told you to wai-" Hermione shouted as she ran around the corner, at the sight of the three boys she slowed. Her presence seemed to snap them out of their daze. Malfoy looked up at Hermione, pale. With a faint smile he said, "Granger, I want to say sorry, fo-" A fist collided with his face before he could finish. The force knocked him to the ground, Harry managed to grab hold of Ron before he could do any more damage to Draco.

Ron was spewing obscenities at the both of them, struggling against Harrys grip. Harry wrestled the ginger boy into the Room of Requirement. Silently hoping it was sound proof. Hermione and Draco hurried in after them. Harry shoved Ron away, he fell to the floor. The bang of the door brought about silence. Ron was sitting on the floor, panting heavily, face as red as Harry had ever seen it. Draco was standing at the back of the room, holding ice to his eye. The Room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing, until Ron spoke. "Harry…" He hissed. "What the _fuck_ is going on" Harry laughed nervously. They were screwed.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_Soo, there's that chapter then, I've got the next chapter started so I'll try and have it up soon, but like I said, I'm going through some amount of shit at the moment, so it might take a while._

_-zg_


	28. Chapter 27

_Hey again. So things in my life haven't much improved since the last time you heard from me, which is one of the reasons for this horrifically late update. So, sorry about that_

_Chapter 27_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

Ron wouldn't look at, or speak to Harry, not even to tell him to fuck off, or to voice his disgust. They were still in the room of requirement, where they had been for at least half an hour. It was painful. At least Draco spoke, shattering the silence "Harry, I've got to go, Pansy's coming back today." Harry nodded and hugged him, he heard Ron scoff behind them.

"I'll uh, see you later then" he said to Harry and Hermione, completely ignoring Ron. He left quickly, before anyone could reply. Hermione spoke next, quietly. "Did you tell him to apologise to me?" Harry shrugged noncommittally, "We were talking about the past and he was talking about how badly he'd treated us, so I suggested he say sorry, he was dead nervous you know. He knows how much you mean to me." Hermione gave a small smile, "Tell him thank you." Ron stood up abruptly. "I can't actually fucking _believe_ you two, Hermione, how the fuck are you treating this like it's okay?" Hermione glared at him. "Well I hardly like it, but it's not my choice who Harry dates." Harry turned to Hermione, "And he wonders why I didn't tell him"

"I'm okay with you being gay Harry, I don't give two shits about that, but Malfoy? The same Malfoy who's bullied all three of us relentlessly since we met him. How the fuck could you even consider liking him, it's impossible. How do you know this isn't some massive trap you're being led into?"

"I don't know" Harry offered up feebly after a long pause. "I don't know how I cold like him, or wht, or even if he's leading me to my death, I really like him, and I can't see that changing for a while. I've not stopped to question it. It just is."

Ron just looked at him, distaste painfully apparent. "Who else knows?"

"Dean and Seamus - I didn't tell them, they just seen us" Ron looked appalled "Un-fucking-believable, I just can't bel-"

"Look Ron, I like who I like and I can't help it, and you can't change it. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you anyway." The silence fell back over the room, the tension was palpable. "Fuck you Harry, this is wrong" Harry rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands in frustration. He exhaled loudly and exited the room. He couldn't take it anymore, and if Ron opened his mouth again, Harry would have ended up smacking him.

Ron looked at Hermione, expecting her to be on his side. "He betrayed me right, you're with me on this one? You've got to be." Hermione sighed, "I don't know. You can't help who you love, and as long as Malfoy doesn't hurt Harry, I'm not going to tell Harry who he can and can't date. He did say sorry after all."

"Lucky you, I didn't get an apology-"

"Maybe that's because you had your fist in his eye Ronald" Ron frowned at her, confused. "Are you seriously on their side on thios?"

Hermione shook her head. "This is why people don't tell you things Ron. You don't bloody listen!" She started for the door, she turned to him, hand on the door handle. "Also, Ronald, if you tell anyone, you won't have to worry about Malfoy, or even Harry, because I will end you" And then she was gone, leaving Ron to stew in his own rage.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_That's all I've got just now, but I am working on the next chapter so I should have it up relatively soon._

_I don't know how you put up with me_

_-zg_


	29. Chapter 28

_Hey guys, I've got another update for y'all. _

_DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Draco rushed into Pansys arms in the Great Hall, she immediately knew that something must be wrong, Draco wasn't much of a hugger. "Draco, what's the matter?" Draco pulled away nervously, "Not here, let's go to the dungeons" He grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to the dungeons. He had a strange smile on his face.

In the Slytherin common room Draco was fidgeting with his robes, unsure how to continue. "Draco, you're worrying me, I have big news too. Should I tell you first?"

"No- no. It's just difficult to put into words, I mean I have to tell you. You're the only one I could ever trust. But- Merlin, Pansy have you ever needed to tell someone something but just couldn't get it out?"

She looked nervously at him and grabbed his hands. "You can tell me Draco. Is it good or bad?"

Draco gave an uncomfortable laugh, "It's... Not sure yet. But it's new, and I like it...him. I like him. And- heh, it's dangerous and it'll probably kill us. It's fun though, and exciting and I really like him Pansy. I'm with someone Pansy."

The petite dark haired girl grimaced and let go of his hands. "Who Draco? Who are you with?"

Slightly put off by her reaction Draco grabbed her hands again and smiled. If he had her hands she couldn't curse him. "Pansy, don't over react now. It's... It's Harry Potter"

Pansys face turned bright red. She threw his hands off him and stood up. Thank god they were alone. "Harry- Harry Potter? What are you thinking Draco? Are you being serious?"

Draco turned away embarrassed "Yeah, I'm being serious. I couldn't help it. Pansy please, _please_ don't hate me. You're my girl- eh? The only one I could ever trust. I can't have you hating me Pansy, ecause despite how I act, it'd destroy me."

Tears were forming in Pansys eyes now. "I'm the only one you can trust?"

Draco rushed to her side and grabbed her shoulders "Yes Pansy, God yes, the only one I could ever trust. H-Potter made me realise that. How special you are. How much I trust you" Draco hugged her and buried his face in her hair, she always smelled of lavender. Draco was surprised how little he had to lie to her, he really did trust her.

"I suppose I should thank him, really. Trust is important." Pansy wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear. "Draco, I have really big news. You're…not going to like it." She pulled back, so they were face to face, Draco looked concerned. "We're to be married Draco."

Draco pulled away from her, certain he'd misheard.

"Married Pansy?"

She nodded curtly and wiped tears from her eyes. "I overheard our parents talking, they- they've decided that you and I should marry"

Dracos arms fell to his side, he could barely stand up, he collapsed onto the sofa by the fire. Married? To Pansy? Surely not.

Pansy had been sitting beside Draco for a while now, stroking his blonde hair. He seemed to still be in shock. "It's not so bad Draco, I mean, it's just for the bloodline, and the inheritance. If we were to be married- it would kill me- but I would let you seek pleasure elsewhere, if you know what I mean" Draco looked at her incredulously "I'll alert Harry shall I, let him know that he can be my _mistress_. We could have a party"

"Draco, I don't want this either! I wanted to get married to someone I loved, I wanted to pick the dress and the music and the cake. I wanted to get married to someone who isn't gay" Draco managed to smile through his tears. "Pansy, thank you. For being here- I mean"

She hugged him, tears flowing. "Oh Draco, what are we going to do"

"We'll do what we can- nothing. Our parents aren't going to budge on this"

"You could always elope with Harry? Run away. It'd be very romantic."

"It would be, but I can't do this to my parents, I'm their only child. And I couldn't take Harry away from all his friends. I don't even know if Harry and I are for good yet. Running away would be ridiculous. Romance can only take you so far, and it can't pay rent."

Pansy looked deep into his sad eyes. "Are you suggesting we do this Draco? We get married?"

"I don't want to Pansy, we need to. I believe you'd be a good wife. And you could run about with whomever you please and I wouldn't mind. Our marriage will be just for our parents' sake."

Pansy wiped her eyes with Dracos robe. She had considered this. "What about children Draco? Our parents will surely want children?"

Draco seemed taken aback by this briefly, but quickly answered "Well then we'll have children. And we'll love them and care for them. And let them marry whoever they please."

Pansy started laughing, holding onto Draco, who couldn't help but crack a smile. "What's funny?"

"We're talking about children Draco, and our parents haven't even told us we're getting married yet."

Draco laughed, but soon his laugh turned to sobs and he pulled Pansy back into a hug. Maybe getting married to Pansy wasn't such a bad idea. And Harry and he could still be together. He and Harry, it sounded so official.

Hours later they were sitting in front of the fire, curled up under one of Pansys blankets. "So tell me-" she said, stroking Dracos hair. "-tell me about your relationship with Potter. I can imagine it's quite a story?"

Draco smiled and closed his eyes. "It was his diary, his stupid diary. I found it after detention. Curiosity obviously got the better of me, so I read it. And my god Pansy he's completely different inside. I got to know the real him- without him knowing. I tried to smuggle it back to him, needless to say he caught me. I don't know why we called a truce. I think it because he was terrified I would tell people what he wrote, so I let him into my life a little. Told him things, it was just to ensure neither of us told anyone about the other." Draco sighed softly and rested his head on Pansys shoulder.

"We started hanging out. I was so lonely that I seemed like a perfect idea, I started to realise how much I liked him, enjoyed his company, after hating him so much it was difficult, but he really is completely different to the arsehole I used to know him as. It turned out he liked me too, and we ended up making out in the snow" Pansy kissed the top of his head and smiled. "Oh Draco Malfoy, you're such a softie. What's that boy done to you?"

"Brought out the best in me? I hope"

"Obviously, has he told his friends yet?" Draco gulped nervously. "Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Weasley know. They all took it- shockingly well. Except Weasley."

"Oh Draco, was it bad?"

Draco frowned and pointed to the redness around his eye, Weasley hadn't hit him hard, lucky for him. "I was awful Pansy. I don't think I've ever seen someone angrier. Harry was distraught; they're supposed to be best friends. How could someone just turn like that, it make me even more worried about talking to you."

"Draco, you know I'd be there for you no matter what, I know I can be annoying and I know you hate me sometimes, but I'll always be there for you. I'll be your girl."

Draco sighed and hugged her, "And my wife, apparently."

"Draco, I'll still hit you, wife or not." Pansy said with a laugh

Draco hugged her tightly and stood up. "Pansy, I'm exhausted. I'll see later, I just need a nap. Thank you, for being okay with… everything"

"Thank you for not freaking out about, you know, us getting married"

Draco smiled at her, "Pansy, I'm freaking out a lot, just you know, in my own head"

He turned and walked up to the dorms before she could answer. He was more than aware that he wouldn't be getting any sleep.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing guys, this really does mean a lot to me, also thank you to the people who wished me well, kind of meant a lot to me._

_-zg_


	30. Chapter 29

_FINALLY I'M BACK 3_

_Yeah, I'm finished my exams and everything's just a lot better so yeah_

_ANYWAY shit son we're on chapter 29_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry was sitting reading in front of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, he was just trying to escape it all, trying to forget that Ron now hated him. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. The common room door swung open loudly, making Harry jump. He quickly wiped his eyes, he didn't want to be seen like this. It was Ginny, her expression softened when she seen him. She smiled sat next to him.  
"Hey, Gin" he said quietly.  
"Hello Harry. What's the matter?"  
He forced a smile and looked away from her, staring into the fire, "It doesn't matter, I'll be okay" Ginny frowned and put her arm around the older boy "Harry," she repeated, "Tell me what's wrong. I'll listen"  
"Have you not spoke. To Ron then?"  
Ginny frowned, her red hair shining in the fire. "Why? What did he do?"  
"He hates me Gin. He found out who I was seeing and exploded. He hates me"  
Ginny sighed and pulled him closer. "My brother's an idiot, Harry. He'll come around eventually, you know it"  
"Not this time. I really blew it."  
"Don't say that Harry. Who are you seeing anyway?"  
Harry sat up a bit, uncomfortable. He pulled his knees up to his chin. "It's Draco Malfoy"  
Harry heard Ginny mumble something, it sounded like "Fuck"  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she didn't look angry, just shocked. "Well, as long as you're happy" she said somewhat uncertainly. He smiled at her effort. She hugged him tightly, "I don't mean to sound unhappy for you, it's just a shock"  
"To you and me both, I didn't choose to like him Gin. And now Ron hates me." Pools of tears were forming in Harrys eyes again.

"I wasn't kidding when I said he'd come around Harry. He will, honest" Harry smiled at her, and didn't voice his doubts. "I could talk to him if you want? He'll listen to me" Harry wavered, "I'm not sure Gin..."  
"Well I am, Harry it kills me to see you upset."  
She stood up and tied her waist length hair up, she held her hand out to him, "Let's go for a walk in the snow. He took her hand and stood up "Sounds like fun. Give me a minute, I'll go get a jumper" Harry jogged up to the dorms, his mood somewhat better.

He was hunting through his trunk for a jumper, a strange tapping noise was bothering him. He couldn't find a clean one anywhere, and the tapping noise was really beginning to get to him. Harry stood up and turned to the window, there was a big black owl staring at him. "Romulus" he whispered, confused, recognising the bird. He let the bird in Rom sat on Harrys bedpost not dropping the damp note in his beak. Harry gently stroked the angry looking birds head. He hooted and dropped the note, Harry fed him one of Hegwigs owl biscuits. Harry picked up the note carefully in case the damp parchment ripped.

_Harry,__  
__ We have to meet tonight, usual place, at seven pm. It's very important, we need to talk.__  
__ Yours, Draco__  
__ X_  
Harry frowned and sat on his bed, he was unsure how to take the note. What was so important that Draco would send him a note? He sat staring at it, as if was going to do something, tell Harry how to react, or reveal what Draco was going to tell him. There was a soft knock on the door and it swung open, Ginny walked in and next to him, ignoring the owl. "Harry, you've been 10 minutes, what's wrong?"  
He handed her the note. She read it over and shrugged "What the big deal Harry, I thought you'd want to see him"  
"Yeah but we decided not to owl each other, our owls are too recognisable. It must be really important"  
Ginny sighed and put her arm around him. "Don't panic Harry, it'll be fine." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and jumped up. "Now you promised me a walk, c'mon" Harry forced a smile and followed her out of the dorm.

Draco was sitting in the Room Of Requirement, twitching and nervous. How was he going to break it off with Harry? He had to marry Pansy, it was what his father wanted, and it would make him proud. If he didn't he would lose everything, his family, his inheritance, his father's respect. Harry walked in tentatively, Draco stood and enveloped him in a hug, he didn't know how much more of this he would get.

"Draco, what's wrong?"  
He took a deep breath and sat on the sofa, he gestured for Harry to sit next to him. "Harry, something's come up. Pansy overheard our parents talking. About our future"  
Harry tensed, "Draco, what's happened?"  
"Harry," he paused, unsure how to phrase it, he looked away from Harry, concentrating on the floor, "I'm engaged to be married" Harry reeled, pulling away.

"You're what?"  
"My parents have arranged for Pansy and I to be married, I expect they'll get me to propose in the summ-"  
"No. Why are you pretending like this is going to happen. Are you kidding, are you seriously joking?" Harry stood and folded his arms, looking down at Draco.

"Harry, I'm being entirely serious. My parents have decided that Pansy and I are to be wed" His voice was shaking, but Harry kept pushing.

"Your parents? What have they got to do with it?"  
"Traditionally, pureblood families arrange for their children to marry other purebloods, it's going out of fashion I think" Harry looked at him, mouth gaping. He gave a sarcastic laugh, "Well thank Merlin for that eh? Draco, you just told me you're getting married!" Tears were pooling in Draco's eyes, he looked like he wanted to jump up and hug Harry. "I've not got a choice in this Harry, I'll be disowned, no inheritance. I'll lose everything"  
Harry's expression softened, "They'd really do that?"  
"Ha, yeah, and if it were 20 years ago I would be beaten half to death _and then_ disowned, lucky for me that my father doesn't care for _physical_ punishment. Harry, I really have no choice. I can't do that to my parents, I'm their only child, all they have, and _I_ need them."  
"I thought you didn't care for your parents" Harry muttered, sitting back down. Draco scoffed. "Harry, there's a difference between disliking your parents and wanting them to disown you. Harry, I love my parents, however begrudgingly, however cold my father is, however over bearing my mother is, I love them. And to have them taken away, knowing how much of a disappointment they see me, I couldn't do it." Harry fidgeted with his jumper, deep in thought. "And if I didn't care what happened to my parents, I have to carry on the Malfoy name. I need my inheritance Harry. Say we weren't even thinking of me, Pansy's parents are much stricter and won't hold back on physical punishment. She'll be disowned too, they'll think her unclean, because why else would I not marry her." Draco stopped to take a breath, tears flowing freely from his eyes, he pressed on "Harry, I care for you so much, and I'm having so much fun being with you, but you're asking two people to willingly give up their parents, their name, and their inheritance, for you. Harry I promise, that if we last till then we could work out some way to still be together." Harry stood up, tears in his eyes. He looked furious, "So what, I would be some sort of mistress, something for you to be ashamed of while you go prancing about with your wife, that's not me Malfoy, I refuse to be reduced as such!" Harry shoved his way past Draco and strode out of the room. Draco was too stunned to run after him, too upset. After what seemed like hours he stumbled out of the room, he walked, as if in a trance around the school. He found himself, a while later standing in front of the haunted girls bathroom on the third floor, it would be empty he figured, so he walked in. He walked to the sinks at the end and turned on the taps, splashing water on his face and neck, crying loudly. He heard a noise behind him and spun around, wand drawn.  
"That's not very nice is it?"  
Draco frowned at the person, or more accurately ghost, in front of him, silvery grey with big round glasses and an annoyed look on her face.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

_Ta daaaa_

_There we have chapter 29. I hope you enjoy it._

_Making Draco marry Pansy is damned hard xD_

_-ZG_


	31. Chapter 30

_TINY LITTLE CHAPTER 30 (fuck, I've not done much in 30 chapters have I /sad)_

_Yeah it's really short because chapter 29 was supposed to be two. SO TO MAKE UP FOR THE LONGER ONE WE HAVE A TINY ONE_

_**Sorry**_

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP_

Harry scowled and barged his way into the Gryffindor common room. He could feel tears in his eyes. Hermione, who had been curled up by the fire rushed to him. "Harry, what's wrong, have you been crying?"  
Harry frowned and tried to push past her. To her everlasting credit the girl wouldn't budge.

"Harry you tell me what's wrong now, is it Malfoy?" Ron's head popped up, he was sitting in an armchair in the corner, by himself. Harry laughed cruelly. "Of course it's Malfoy" Hermione dragged him to the couch and put her arm around him. "What did he do?"  
Harry avoided her gaze, "He's going to marry Pansy Parkinson."  
The three people in the room held a lengthy silence.  
"_Oh_" Hermione whispered at last.  
"I thought he was..." her voice trailed off, she was unable to form full sentences.

"Oh he is. His parents have arranged this travesty." Hermione looked confused, "Well, Harry in that case it's not _his_ choice. Arranged marriages are almost impossible to break in the wizarding world. There's a certain promise made on proposal. Before that, if a child tries to avoid the proposal or rebel against it then they're lucky if they get away with being disowned and shamed. These marriages are typically only for show anyway, both man and wife, especially if they didn't want to be wed, usually end up seeing other people._ Somewhat_ discreetly of course. You can barely turn a page in a wizarding gossip magazine without there being mention of some old pureblood woman having several 'bits on the side'"  
"I don't want to be a 'bit on the side' Hermione"  
Hermione hugged him. Ron was watching with interest but said nothing.

"Harry, this must be so painful for Draco, he's being forced into a marriage with a women he could never love, and if he tries to rebel his parents will disown him. Harry, if your parents were here and they wanted you to get married, would you be willing to give them up for Draco?"  
Harry frowned. "Well, that's totally different_. My_ parents wouldn't do that"  
Ron coughed meaningfully. Harry and Hermione turned to him. "My mother was gonna be forced into a marriage. When she ran away her parents totally disowned her. She got a letter one day saying that her mother had died and donated her money to Gringotts, my mum didn't even get a knut of it. Disowning means disowning, means no contact, no anything. My mum used to cry about it a lot according to Charlie. If you make the ferret do this, he'll never be the same, he'd be even more insufferable." An awkward silence hung dead in the air. Harry whispered an awkward "thanks" and Ron shrugged and sloped up to the dorm.  
"What was that?" Harry forced out.

"I was talking to him. Told him that your life was your life and he had no right to complain. Besides even he could see how happy being with Malfoy's made you, I mean take a look at you now, you fall out and you're in tears with me." Harry nodded still confused. Hermione stood up and pulled Harry up after her. "Now go upstairs and talk to Ron" She gave him one last hug and a shove towards the stairs before sloping away to the girls dorm. Harry gulped and walked up the dorm stairs after his friend.

Ron was sitting on Harry's bed when he entered the room.  
"He's going to break your heart. Just so you know"  
Harry smiled and sat beside him. "Well, if he does you can kill him, yeah?" He said awkwardly  
"You know, it's not uncommon for purebloods in arranged marriages to have a-" Ron paused and frowned, clearly forcing the words out, "-_lover_ or something, it's one of those things that's just ignored"  
Harry fell back and covered his face with his pillow. "I really do like him Ron. I think he and I could have been for keeps." Ron frowned but put a comforting had on Harrys arm. "I know mate. I'm... Sorry for how I acted. It was a shock. It'd be like me dating Pansy Parkinson." Harry laughed gently under the pillow. "I'm still...trying to wrap my head around it. I'll get there though. He seems to really make you happy Harry. You and him should try and get through this. Especially if an argument with him is going to upset you this much. The only thing worse than seeing you with him is seeing you this torn up"

Harry threw the pillow to the side and sat up, tears in his eyes. "Thanks Ron. Thanks for trying." Harry threw his arms around Ron and hugged the ginger boy. "I want to make it work you know" he continued "but I don't want to be someone's bit on the side, I don't want to be a fucking mistress" Ron pulled away and put his hands on Harrys shoulders. "This is probably killing him too, you need to talk to him about it. Listen to him. You have a while before he proposes anyway don't you?" Harry nodded "This summer he said"  
"See, buckets of time. You'll sort something out." He smiled awkwardly at Harry. "This is really fucking weird you know" Harry laughed. "I _know, _it's an okay weird though right?" Ron nodded and squeezed Harrys shoulder reassuringly, he stood up and walked back to his own bed, "Now, I'm going to bed. You should too."  
Harry smiled and pulled his pyjamas out of his drawers. Why was it that when one thing in his life was going right, the other had to be going horribly.

_HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM HP DM_

_I DON'T LIKE WRITING RON EVIL SORRY /cowers_

_He's so easy to make evil, I think though that he's loyal enough to be okay with it after the initial shock. SO DON'T HATE ME (although, y'all probably already do because I'm making Draco marry Pansy. OH WELL)_

_-zg_


End file.
